Hikari no Sinobi
by Lizarman
Summary: Unos ninjas de una aldea desconocida llegan a Konoha, ¿Qué quieren? ¿Cuál es su misión? ¡Nuevos personajes! ¡Nuevos jutsus! ¡Paranoias mentales del autor! (pésimo summary v,v)
1. cap1: Intrusos

Aquí mi primer fic de Naruto, paranoia que se me ocurrió, espero que os guste…  
Aviso: La misión de rescate de Sasuke se ha cumplido con éxito (este fic es un poco después del cap 125 del anime), y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, en otras palabras, que me meterán en otro lío de los que duran 50 capítulos en nada.

Hikari no Shinobi

#1: Intrusos

"Ooootra misión aburrida! Maldita vieja cincuentona…"  
"¡Naruto no baka! No te quejes, las misiones de guardia son fáciles y cobramos bien…"  
"Ya, pero Sakura-chaaaan¡son mortalmente aburridas!"  
El equipo 7 de gennins (versión sin profesor) estaba cumpliendo una durísima misión: patrullar el bosque este de Konoha durante todo el día… en otras palabras, saltar de rama en rama hasta que se les desgastasen las chanclas. 

Pero mientras, 3 sombras se acercaban sigilosas a Konoha (como no¿o creíais que el fic sería solo del equipo 7 patrullando?), dos de ellas corrían por el suelo, y la tercera saltaba de rama en rama, pero de repente se tuvieron que parar en un claro, donde se habían cruzado con 3 ninjas de la hoja (¡no diríais quienes son!).  
"Mierda…" dice la primera, un chico vestido con unas ropas azul marino, con un protector cuyo símbolo es un rectángulo con un sol en la esquina inferior derecha y los rayos extendiéndose por todo el recuadro en la frente y un ojo de un color como el de sus ropas, aunque apenas se le veía por su pelo largo y negro.  
"Patosos… teníamos que llegar a la aldea sin meternos en líos…" la segunda sombra es la que se había movido por los árboles, una chica con ropas que más bien parecen sacadas de una película de trazan, del típico porta-kunais sobresale un palo de bambú, lleva un símbolo extraño en las ropas del pecho y el protector de la misma aldea en un hombro, tenia un tatuaje en forma de puñal en una mejilla y una larga trenza que le llegaba casi a la cintura.  
"Que remedio…-el último era otro chico, tenía el pelo de un color azulado, vestía ropas de tonos también verdes o marrones, en la chaqueta tenía un símbolo en cada lado, uno era un kunai azul y otro un circulo verde con una luna creciente dentro, ambos símbolos tenían cada uno un kanji pintado encima, la misma chaqueta estaba sujetada por el cuello con una cadena de kunais, que iban desde una manga hasta otra, este ninja llevaba el protector en una pierna, por encima de la rodilla, y su calzado, a diferencia del resto de ninjas del planeta, que son las típicas chanclas azules, y el de su compañera, que es inexistente, son unas bambas con suela metálica. Los tres tenían las mismas edades que Naruto y sus compañeros - id tirando, yo les entretengo…  
"¿Podrás?" preguntó el de azul.  
"No me insultes… ¿acaso no me conoces?"  
"Por eso te lo pregunta - le respondió la chica.  
Mientras el equipo 7 estaba en pose defensiva, creyendo estar listos.  
Los dos ninjas de la aldea desconocida corrieron en direcciones opuestas, Naruto, listo para ese movimiento, realizó inmediatamente la replicación de sombras, rodeando al equipo enemigo; pero su técnica fue frustrada.  
"¡Kage bushin no justu!"Cada Naruto fue rodeado por 2 ninjas de pelo azul, que abrieron camino a los compañeros de ese, Sasuke y Sakura fueron a su persecución, mientras Naruto se encargaba del otro.  
"**Kuso, el también usa el Kage bushin… está bien, clámate Naruto, tienes mas técnicas, puedes invocar sapos, usar el Rasengan, y si hace falta al Kyubi no le importará echarte una mano para salvar el pellejo, no está todo perdido".  
**"Para ser tan joven usas el Kage bushin, es una técnica de Jounins, lo sabes¿no? No tienes pinta de Jounin… ¿Quién eres?"  
"Uzumaki Naruto, gennin de Konoha, futuro hokage; ¿y tu?"  
"Kindô Nôryoku Natsu, gennin de Luz."  
Naruto se repitió el nombre para si mismo mientras contaba con los dedos.  
"Oye, no tie…"  
"Sí, tengo dos apellidos, es una larga historia que no tengo tiempo para contarte. v,v"  
Hizo dos jutsus de 3 sellos cada uno, el chico-kyubi no los reconoció, pero antes de darse cuenta la cadena de kunais de Natsu se lazó contra el.  
"¡Kuso!" con un kunai de los suyos desvió el ataque, pero la cadena dio la vuelta y se volvió a abalanzar, Naruto corría arriba y abajo del claro, mientras Nastu se dedicaba a dirigir los puñales con extraños gestos de las manos.  
**"Hora de probar otra técnica, a ver… ¿que sapo me podría ayudar? Gammabunta es demasiado grande… su hijo, Gammakichi no sirve de nada ¡ya se¡El que siempre lleva consigo Ero-sennin, parece el más indicado!"  
**Naruto realizó patósamente los sellos y al grito de "Kuchiyose no jutsu" hizo llegar al lugar el famoso sapo de Jiraya (sí, por una vez le ha salido a la primera), mientras el sapo mantenía a raya los puñales el kitsune aprovechó para lanzarse de cabeza al ataque. (Gran técnica…)

Mientras, Sasuke perseguía al otro chico de la aldea de la luz, al vele de espaldas se pudo fijar que, al igual que el mismo, en su mono tenia un símbolo en la espalda, una especie de ojo rojo y morado, y también una katana.  
**"Que rápido… a este pasó no le detendré nunca… no tengo otro remedio"** ¡Sharingan! - se fijó en su objetivo - ¡Chidori!  
Con la mano brillándole en chakra se abalanzó contra su rival, pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros de clavarle la mano en la espalda, ese se giró y le desvió el ataque, haciéndole chocar contra un árbol.  
"¿Qué pretendías hacerme?"  
"Maldito… - arrancó la mano - ¿como lo has hecho?"  
"Tu ataque era sumamente predecible… bonitos ojos… ya me dijo Natsu que en Konoha aún quedaba un Uchiha… nunca habría adivinado que me encontraría con el antes de llegar y todo… tengo ganas de saber cual de las dos técnicas es mejores… tu Sharingan… o mi Miraigan."  
Con esa última palabra sus dos ojos se volvieron totalmente morados, y dentro de ellos se podían ver chispas eléctricas; realizó un par de sellos, y desenvainó la katana, que el filo resplandecía con chispas eléctricas azuladas.  
"Denkiton: denki katana no jutsu."  
"**¿Elemento eléctrico? Da igual; ¡Katon: housenka no jutsu!"  
**Sasuke lanzó una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego a su oponente, que las cortó una a una con su sable, hasta llegar donde Sasuke y darle una gran estocada en la cabeza, que le hubiera matado si no se tratase de un simple sustituto, el muchacho del miraigan arrancó su katana del tronco y esquivó un kunai que le había lanzado Sasuke por detrás.  
"Eres bueno… ¿como lo haces?"  
"Según se el sharingan te permite predecir el movimiento de tu enemigo justo antes que se produzca y copiarlo¿verdad? Aparte de eso, también puedes usar gentustus hipnóticos con el… por lo que muchos pueden llegar a creer que los Uchiha podéis ver el futuro con el sharingan¿cierto?"  
"Te has documentado a fondo… dime¿me contarás que hace tu miraigan?"  
"Como no… (n.d.a.: claro, los ninjas no tienen nada mejor que hacer que contar sus técnicas y puntos débiles, luego les extraña que duren tanto las batallas…) bueno, tu tienes un gran poder de reacción con tu sharingan, pero… el mío es superior, puedo predecir tus siguientes movimientos, pensar mi reacción y lo que harás ante eso… como indica su nombre, el Miraigan me permite ver el futuro."  
"Mientes, ninguna…"  
"…técnica puede predecir el futuro, es totalmente imposible…"  
"No puede ser…"  
"Como bien ibas a decir, predigo el futuro, no es exacto, pero con un futuro tan cercano como nuestra batalla, no tengo problema alguno para hacer una predicción exacta en un 99,9, según mi Miraigan, nuestro combate acabará exactamente en un minuto, 58 segundos… venga, adelante… por cierto, casi me he descuidado, me llamo Senken Kibou, recuerda este nombre, Uchiha…"  
"Sasuke."  
_(traducciones: Mirai es "futuro")  
_Ambos contrincantes se separaron, el Uchiha saltó muy alto mientras formaba sellos, inspiró profundamente mientras en su mente hacia resonar el nombre de su ataque.  
"**¡Katon: gokakyu no jutsu!"  
**Kibou ni se molestó en apartarse, Sasuke sonrió creyendo que la victoria ya era suya, pero al despejarse la nube de fuego pudo ver como su enemigo estaba rodeado por una esfera en la cual corrían 2 cadenas de unas extrañas runas, las mimas que se usan en las técnicas de sellado o que aparecen en las invocaciones.  
"También soy experto en jutsus de sellado, esta es una especialidad para fuegos, variante defensiva."  
Sasuke cayó al suelo, pero Kibou ya había saltado y se posó en una rama alta, al igual que Sasuke, realizó unos sellos y levantó las manos al aire; inmediatamente aparecieron nubes de tormenta, y cuando el shinobi gritó:  
"¡Denkiton: kaminari no jutsu!"  
empezaron a caer rayos de tormenta encima del Uchiha, que los fue esquivando hasta que uno le tocó de pleno y le sumergió en la oscuridad.  
_(traducciones: Denki katana no jutsu es "técnica de la katana eléctrica, y Denkiton: kaminari no jutsu significa "elemento eléctrico: técnica del trueno")_

Ajena a todo eso Sakura perseguía a la kunouichi de la Luz, se adentraron en una zona muy oscura del bosque, tanto que la peligrosa no pudo evitar perder de vista a su enemiga, se paró, sabia que el protocolo a seguir en caso de detectar un intruso y perderle el rastro era avisar inmediatamente a la aldea, cosa que habría hecho de inmediato si no hubiese oído un sonido similar al de una flauta y sentido una picada en la nuca, que la sumió de inmediato en un sueño profundo…

Mientras Naruto y Natsu seguían luchando, ninguno de los dos daba tregua, el ninja había rechazado el ataque frontal de Naruto (vamos, no era muy difícil), ahora ese había cargado su rasengan y había vuelto a intentar un frontal, pero Natsu estaba preparado para eso.  
"¡Doton: Doroku Gaeshi no jutsu!"  
Un gran muro de piedra apareció entre los dos ninjas, pero el chico-kyubi atravesó el muro con su jutsu, pero le retrasó lo suficiente como para que Natsu le sujetase la mano en que tenia el rasengan contra la pared, Naruto inmediatamente hizo lo primero que se le ocurro, le quitó el porta-kunais a su enemigo, que le sujetó el otro brazo contra la pared con una patada, por lo que quedaron Naruto con las dos manos inutilizadas y Natsu con una mano y una pierna libre y sin armas.  
"¿Qué harás ahora?"  
"Lo siento por ti, prototipo de hokage, pero soy un hombre de recursos…"  
Hizo unas extrañas posturas con la mano libre, expresamente para que su enemigo las viese.  
"**¿Sellos? No puede ser…"  
**"Siempre activo el Ryôryôna okonau antes de luchar, y luego uso el Kindô no jutsu para usar mi cadena de kunais… aunque tu rana me la tiene sujeta…"  
_(traducciones: Ryôryôna okonau es "movimiento libre" y Kindô no jutsu "técnica del movimiento del metal")  
_"Es un sapo…"  
"Da igual… como que no debes estar acostumbrado a ver sellos de una sola mano te diré simplemente que pienso contrarrestar tu técnica con la misma otra vez… da igual, enseguida lo verás… ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!"  
Apretó la mano contra el muro, de la nube salió como un rayo un gato atigrado vestido con una armadura parcial, que sin que nadie se lo pidiese se dirigió inmediatamente donde estaba el sapo, que fue apartado de un zarpazo, el felino recogió los puñales y se los pasó a Natsu, que los agarró después de formar los sellos de un jutsu, Naruto pudo ver como las armas se impregnaban del chakra de su enemigo, mientas a el se le desvanecía el rasengan.  
Se apartaron, el chico-kyubi se sentía agotado, antes de empezar la batalla creía que ya había recuperado el chakra gastaron con Konohamaru jugando a los Henge no jutsu.  
Natsu hacía girar la cadena en espirar alrededor suyo, al kitsune le recordaba a horrores una serpiente.  
Inmediatamente le vino a la cabeza un nombre:  
"Orochimaru…"  
Le inundó la rabia, no le importaba, es mas, lo prefería; llamó el poder del kyubi, que no tardó en llenar su cuerpo y transformarlo, haciéndole crecer garras y colmillos, erizando su cabello, volviendo rojos sus ojos y aumentando las marcas de sus mejillas.  
"Tu…. - habló con una voz que no era la suya- ¡No permitiré que me venzas!"  
Formó el sello más común para concentrar chakra (el de los 1000 años de dolor) y envió su chakra rojo contra Natsu, que tomó la misma posición y emitió también el suyo.  
"**¿De donde saca tanto chakra? Ha igualado el del zorro…"  
**Cierto, pero realmente se notaba que, mientras Naruto aún tenía mucho en reserva, Natsu estaba a las ultimas.  
"Escúchame… estamos en misión… diplomática, no quiero… atacarte…"  
Tal fue la sorpresa del shinobi que le despareció el chakra de golpe, Natsu no pudo parar a tiempo y empujó lejos a Naruto.  
"¡Kuso¡Lucky, párale!"  
El felino saltó y le recogió al vuelo, justo después desapareció en una nube.  
"Nosotros queremos…"

"…hablar con vuestra Hokage."  
Senken Kibou le estaba explicando eso mismo a Uchiha Sasuke, que, mientras estaba inconsciente había sido atado a un tronco con hilos metálicos para "evitar" conflictos cuando despertase, todos los hilos estaban atados a los dedos de una mano de Kibou.  
"Ahora te soltaré, y pobre de ti que ataques por sorpresa, que puedo preverlo…"  
Hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y todos los hilos se soltaron y enrollaron en su mano.  
"¿Puedo creerte?"  
"Si quieres, puedes llevarme a filo de kunai, puedes, te agradecería mucho que me…"

"…acompañases a Konoha, si no te es molestia."  
Sakura ya había despertado de la influencia del dardo somnífero, que le había disparado la chica de la aldea de la luz con su cerbatana, la cual le había contado su misión y se había disculpado por el ataque.  
"Esto… bueno, supongo que no tengo mas remedio."  
"Ya… esto… Sakura¿verdad? No te sientas mal por haberme perdido el rastro antes, soy una experta en la lucha en terreno boscoso, pareces algo inexperta, pero estoy seguro que llegarás a ser una ninja estupenda."  
"Muchas gracias ah… oye¿Cómo te llamas?"  
"Yaseinoisha Aya, kunouichi de la aldea oculta de la luz, grado gennin, especialidad médica y de supervivencia en la naturaleza."  
"Eh… encantada…"

Unos minutos mas tarde los 6 jóvenes que componen el grupo 7 de Konoha y el grupo 11 de la Luz se reunieron a las puertas de la aldea oculta de la hoja; los extranjeros fueron conducidos con una escolta ANBU al despacho de la Godaime que, cumpliendo con su deber de Hokage, se estaba echando una siesta sobre los recibos de ese mes.

* * *

Bueno, aquí dejo este capítulo, espero muuuuchos reviews… con 1 me conformo v,v  
Espero que os guste… y como que me siento generoso y estoy acabado este cap a la 1 y media de la noche, os adelanto que en el 2º cap se os revelará la historia de los 3 ninjas de la Luz y también su misión, en resumen, será un cap de hablar todo el rato… supongo que lo soportareis. XD  
Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte o declaraciones de amor:  
Lizarman hotmail . com tanto para mail como MSN.  
See you!  
P.D.: hice un dibujo (bastante-muy malo) de Natsu, esta es la url: http / w w w .deviantart. com/ deviation/ 16821652/  
He tenido que separarlo porque no me deja poner mails o urls. ¬¬ 


	2. Cap2: misión

Tenko: tnks por el review, intentaré subir lo más pronto posible… cosa difícil cuando haces 3 o 4 fics a la vez… me alegro que te gustasen mis charas, hay quien me ha dicho que se parecen demasiado al grupo de Naruto… ¬¬ se va a enterar ese Zaon…  
Ah, a ver si nos registramos, que hay autores que no permiten reviews anónimos. XD  
Megumi: ya te lo había dicho antes, pero lo pongo aquí igualmente, para copiar en un examen iría mejor el Byakugan que el Miraigan… creo que no tengo más que contarte…

Bue, os dejo con el 2º cap, que es… mas de lo mismo. XD

Hikari no shinobi.  
#2: Misión

"Ejem… bien, sois gennins de la aldea de la Luz… la verdad es que no tengo ni remota idea de donde esa aldea…"  
"Es comprensible Godaime Hokage-sama - dijo Senken Kibou, el shinobi de largo pelo negro y ropas azul marinas - se encuentra bastante al oeste de Konoha, unos 6 dias a paso de ninja…"

"Vaya, una buena caminata…"

"Sí…"

Se produce un largo silencio…

"Esto… - murmuró Tsunade - ¿Queréis tomar algo? ANBUs, que alguno de vosotros traiga unas sillas y algo de te…"

"Hokage-sama… - dijo uno con máscara de perro - su hospitalidad es admirable, pero creo que deberíamos seguir el protocolo y pedirle a nuestros invitados que se desarmen…"

De nuevo el silencio…

"Por supuesto" - dijo Kibou entregando su katana junto con el porta-kunais y la bolsa de objetos al ANBU perro.

"Tenga usted" - murmuró Aya entregando su porta-kunais con la cerbatana y la bolsa a un amb. Que estaba babeando bajo la máscara admirando las sumamente escotadas "ropas", su piel morena, su precisa delicadeza…

(NDA: Vamos, seguro que es un ex-alumno de Jiraiya ¬¬)

Mientras el ANBU que vigilaba a Natsu… flipaba, de momento ya cargaba con una cadena de kunais, un porta-kunais, una bolsa, una chaqueta con la parte interior llena de puñales y un cinturón del que cuelgan multitud de shurikens.

"¿Has acabado ya?" ··U

"Un momentito - hizo mientras se sacaba un par de cuchillos que llevaba atados en las piernas - ale, aquí está todo, trátalo bien"

Y una vez más: el silencio.

"Bien, una vez hemos abordado esos pequeños detalles, decidme: ¿en que consta vuestra misión?"

"Por supuesto - dijo Kibou - tenemos una doble misión: la primera es de mensajeros, y la segunda es una misión de rescate."

"¿Rescate de quien?"

"Verá hokage-sama - continuó Natsu - Creemos que una prima mía, miembro del clan Nôryoku ha sido capturada por la Aldea Oculta del Relámpago; como sabe, esa aldea ha estado creando puestos militares alrededor del continente… creemos que ella está retenida en uno de esos puestos, uno cercano a Konoha…. Nuestra misión es traerla de vuelta."

"Ya veo… ¿y la parte diplomática?"

"Esas son mejores noticias - siguió Aya - nuestra aldea está interesada en negociar una alianza absoluta, con tratados de ayuda mutua y de no-agresión."

"Vaya, una propuesta así no llega todos los días… ¿tendría que interesarme?"

"Nosotros solo somos un grupo de gennins sin su profesor, y hemos burlado sin problemas sus defensas" -Kibou sabia meter el dedo en la llaga.

"Ya me lo han contado… ¬¬ tengo que hablar con esos inútiles…"

"Considérenos una muestra del potencial de la Aldea de la Luz."

Pero, aparte de eso, Konoha recién ha salido de un ataque simultáneo de 2 aldeas: la Arena y el Sonido, es admirable lo relativamente "bien" que ha salido de el, pero no se puede negar que está gravemente herida; si bien usted, como ninja médico, está haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo por sacarla adelante, es obvio que necesitan aliados fuertes. Nuestra aldea se encuentra muy lejos de la suya, de modo que no tenemos competencia territorial; nuestra intención es el refuerzo y prosperidad mutuas… obviamente no es una donación, esperamos la cooperación de Konoha en el futuro, pero únicamente como aliados iguales, sin intereses…"

"De cualquier modo - acabó Natsu - mañana a esta hora aproximadamente usaremos una técnica de comunicación a larga distancia; algo similar a la técnica de invocación, pero que requiere la utilización simultánea por las dos partes…"

"¡No te enrolles Natsu! En resumen: traeremos aquí a Hikarikage para que puedan hablar en persona durante un ratito…"

"Está bien, creo que es mejor que dejemos esto por hoy, es tarde y habéis echo un largo viaje, debéis estar cansados… pasad al despacho médico, os haré una revisión y después os llevaremos a una vivienda provisional."

"¿Revisión médica? ¿A cuenta de que?"

"Me gusta estar segura que mis invitados no llevan cosas raras dentro del cuerpo, como explosivos o jutsus controladores… y ya que lo has preguntado, empezaré por ti."

"Jeje, por bocaza Natsu."

"Señoriíto Senken, tu el siguiente."

Más tarde, en el despacho médico la Godaime está preparando el material mientras su victima (léase Natsu) se sienta en una camilla.

"Desvístete."

" ··U ¿Eh?"

"Que te quites la ropa, ¿como quieres que te haga la revisión si no?

"Pero…"

"Tranquilo chico, puedes dejar tapadas tus "vergüenzas", de todas formas soy médico, seguro que no tienes nada que no haya visto."

"Ah… vale."

Se desviste, quedándose en ropa interior; La Hokage le examina de arriba abajo, le aplica exámenes táctiles, le hace tomar extrañas medicinas y le pasa algunos jutsus. (NDA: ¡a falta de radiografías, byakugan!)

"Bien, pareces totalmente sano, menos por tres cosas: tu sistema circulatorio de chkara está muy forzado, pero a su vez es muy resistente, tienes cunas cicatrices en las muñecas y una serie de bultos debajo de la piel de todo el cuerpo. Las dis primeras se pueden comprender, ya que eres un ninja, pero me gustaría saber que son esos bultos…"

"Bueno…. Las tres cosas que ha dicho…. Son por culpa de mi familia; lo del sistema de chakra, la mitad de mis parientes lo tienen así; las cicatrices… me las hice yo, en varias ocasiones…"

"¡¿Te los hiciste tu!"

" U ¡No se me asuste ahora! No es lo que usted cree…"

"Bien, pues sácame de dudas…"

Más tarde Senken Kibou sustituye a Natsu, después de recibir los mismos tratos que su compañero por parte de la de la Sannin, esa dice:

"Me has traído menos problemas que tu amigo… no veo nada anormal, unas pequeñas quemaduras eléctricas en las manos, típicas de alguien que usa habitualmente jutsus de denkiton, una cicatriz entre el pulgar y el indice, típica de un kendaka y la pupila e iris del ojo derecho con un aspecto similar al de una bola eléctrica, que ya me has contado que es un dojutsu de línea de sangre… con "quítate la ropa" incluía ese protector que llevas en la frente, una vez lo compruebe ya no me quedará nada mas por ver."

"La verdad es que no es buena idea…"

"Insisto"

Suspira, mientras cierra los ojos se quita el protector.

"Una fino corte horizontal en la frente… ¿esto tenias que esconder?"

Kibou abre los ojos.

"¿Pero que…"

"Es el precio de usar el Miraigan… obviamente para mi es una mejora, pero a mucha gente le da grima, e intento ocultarlo el máximo posible, como cualquier otro de mi clan."

Más tarde es el turno de Aya

"Te diría que te desvistieses, pero creo no que no vale la pena... ¿tu también tienes sorpresitas escondidas?"

"No, yo soy bastante más normal que ellos, ¿a que sorprenden los truquitos de Natsu y Kibou?" soy la médico del grupo, me conozco bastante sus cuerpos…"

"Te entiendo… oye, ¿tu que harías con un triple…"

Una hora y varios vasos de te más tarde…

"Uf, que tarde es, decidle a los ANBU que os lleven a una vivienda para invitados, yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.

Y poco después, en la susodicha casa.

"Aquí les dejamos, que vaya bien."

Los ninjas de elite desaparecen.

(NDA: A partir de aquí pondré el nombre del personaje antes de su frase, si no será muy confuso.)

Aya: ¡Por fin podemos dormir bajo techo!

Natsu: Ya habían ganas, ¿verdad?

Kibou: Si, si, Natsu, ¿podrías…?

Natsu: Ah, claro.

El peli-azul forma el sello del dragón.

Natsu: Kunais con sistemas de disparo automático dentro de todas las paredes.

Kibou: ¿Puedes inutilizarlos?

Natsu: Vamos, no me insultes… Caballo, Tigre, Dragón… ¡Kindô no Jutsu!

El chakra del ninja se expande alrededor del apartamento, pasan unos segundos y…

Natsu: Listo, he desmontado los sistemas de lanzamiento y he desafilado los puñales.

Kibou: Gracias, mira que son paranoicos…

Aya: Ni que lo digas… bueno ¿Qué os apetece para cenar?

¿?1: ¡¡¡Yo quiero RAMEEEEEEN! - grita alguien que acaba de abrir la puerta.

¿?2: ¡Naruto no baka! ¡Venimos de visita, no a gorronearles la cena!

¿?3: Mph…

¿Adivináis quienes son? ¡Exacto! ¡El equipo de Gaara!

Que no, es coña, son Naruto y compañía…

Kibou: ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Sakura: Pues resulta que…

FlashBak

Poco después de que los ninjas de la aldea de la luz se hubiesen ido…

Tsunade: ¡Vosotros! ¡Ninjas del grupo 7! ¡Sois la pandilla de prototipos de shinobi más lamentable de la historia! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Uchiha Sasuke! Los dos habéis sido derrotados en combates 1 contra 1, (bueno… si consideramos todos los kage bushins como uno solo…), tenéis suerte que venían en misión diplomática, ¿tenéis algo que decir a vuestro favor?

Sasuke: No… v,v

Naruto: ¡Yo si! Nosotros solo éramos unos simples Gennins, y además nuestro sensei no estaba con nosotros, y nos pones una misión de defensa, ¡hicimos cuanto pudimos!

Tsunade: Oye, mocoso engreído disfrazado de bombona de butano, ellos también eran Gennins, de vuestra misma edad, y su sensei tampoco estaba con ellos.

Naruto: Urg…

Tsunade: Por lo menos vosotros dos luchasteis con ellos… tu, Haruno Sakura, ni llegaste a luchar con tu perseguida, ella te derribó a la primera.

Sakura: Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sensei-sama. v,v

Tsunade: ¡¡¡CON SENTIRLO NO BASTA! ¡No solo fuiste derrotada de una manera humillante, además has puesto en duda la capacidad de tu sensei, que por si no lo recuerdas, ¡soy yo! ¿No te das cuenta que si un alumno es derrotado de una manera tan vergonzosa su profesor también es humillado?

Sakura: ¡Pero si solo soy alumna suya desde ayer por la noche! ¡Aún no me ha enseñado nada!

Tsunade: ¡Eso da igual! Arg... bueno, dejémoslo estar, otra cosa, Los ninjas que están de visita tienen una misión paralela, una de rescate, en los informes que os he entregado viene todo detallado… de momento convivirán con nosotros para recoger información, y harán misiones con un grupo de esta aldea como si formasen parte de el, lo que, todo sea dicho, nos permitirá mandar al grupo a hacer misiones de nivel C sin su sensei, que estará con las de B y alguna de A… el caso, mientras no diga lo contrario, el grupo 11 de la Aldea de la Luz, y el grupo 7 de Konoha serán uno solo.

Sakura: ¿Eh? Si, sensei…

Sasuke Mph… **"Será un buen sistema para tener vigilado al tío del ojo raro… tengo que saber que sabe acerca de los Uchiha…"**

Naruto: ¡¿QUEEEE! ¡Ni hablar!

Tsunade: Exacto, no hay nada que hablar, porque la decisión ya está tomada; ahora iréis con ellos y les informareis, ale, arreando que es gerundio.

Fin del Flash-Back

Naruto: Ah, también sabemos lo de la proposición de alianza, ¡ya es notición en toda la aldea!

Sakura: Toda Konoha está que trina, una noticia así no llega muy a menudo.

Aya: Me alegro.

Natsu: Mañana vuestra Hokage hablará con nuestro Hikarikage para negociar los términos, ya veremos como acaba todo esto...

Sakura: Hablando de eso, ¿como es vuestra aldea?

Kibou: Se parece mucho a esta, también estamos rodeados de bosques.

Natsu: La mayor diferencia es que los edificos de la nuestra son de estilo occidental y que siempre hay luces encendidas, de noche se puede localizar desde muy lejos, es como el centro de una gran ciudad.

Aya: Y no hay que olvidar nuestra aldea gemela.

Natsu: ¡Como no!

Sasuke: ¿Aldea gemela?  
Kibou: Compartimos murallas con otra aldea aliada, la Aldea Oculta de la Oscuridad, originalmente las dos aldeas eran una de sola, la Aldea del Alma, pero cuando el último Shinkage murió los distintos clanes estaban muy divididos, el clan Nôryoku, el único que se mantuvo imparcial, medió con los clanes y les convenció de que formasen 2 aldeas separadas, fue la única manera de evitar una guerra civil dentro de la aldea.

Así se crearon nuestras aldeas, curiosamente los dos Kayes actuales: nidaime Hikarikage y nidaime Yamigake pertenecen al clan Nôryoku.

_(Traducciones: Shin es una manera de decir "alma, espíritu", Hikari es "luz", Yami es "oscuridad", Nidaime es "segundo")_

Natsu: No solo pertenecen al clan Nôryoku, ¡Son hermanos gemelos!

Naruto: Oye, ¿Nôryoku no era uno de tus apellidos?

Natsu: Je, sí, soy miembro del clan Nôryoku, además de un gran usuario de su línea de sangre.

Sasuke: ¿El clan Nôryoku tiene línea de sangre? ¿Qué habilidades poseéis?

Natsu: Naruto ya lo vio, a diferencia de la cosa cutre que tiene Kibou, yo puedo formar sellos con la parte del cuerpo que me plazca, una vez activado el Ryôryôna okonau no jutsu, además mi cuerpo produce muchísimo mas chakra que el de un ninja normal.

Kibou: ¬¬ ¿Cómo que cutre? ¿Tengo que recordarte que a diferencia de los Nôruoku puros, que pueden activar el Ryôryôna okonau cuando quieren, tu tienes que formar sellos pasa ello, como un crío de la academia?

Natsu: No empieces como mi padre, no es culpa mía no ser un Nôkyoku puro.

Sasuke: ¿Puro?

Natsu: Mi nombre completo es Kindô Nôryoku Natsu, eso es debido a que mi padre es miembro del clan Kindô y mi madre del Nôryoku, dos clanes muy influyentes.

Sasuke: Los Kindô son unos fabricantes de armas muy famosos, ¿no?

Natsu: Exacto, tienen un gran poder económico y los Nôryoku político, por lo que no aceptaron que ninguno de mis padres se cambiase el apellido al casarse o que yo no llevase uno de ellos. A mi no me molesta tener 2 líneas de sangre o tener dos apellidos, pero algunos miembros de los clanes me consideran un "error", alguien impuro, como un intruso, cuando eres mestizo no te aceptan en ninguno de los dos bandos.

El ninja aprieta los puños, cabizbajo; notando como la rabia inundaba su cuerpo; y entonces Aya se sienta a su lado, pasándole le brazo por el hombro.

Aya: Anda, no seas bobo, que parece que te vas a poner a llorar, ¿acaso no tenemos que dar buena imagen?

Natsu: ¿Que dices? Anda, ¡so exagerada!

Pero mientras habla aprieta con fuerza las manos para que le dejen de temblar.

Sakura: Ahora que me acuerdo, habíamos pensado que mañana, como que no tenemos ninguna misión, podríamos acompañaros, hacer algo juntos; ya que tendremos que ser compañeros…

Naruto: Sip, y yo aún quiero acabar nuestra pelea. )

Natsu: Jaja, lo tendrías crudo amigo, estaba a punto de ganarte cuando paramos.

Naruto: ¡Que te lo crees tu! ¡Si casi te había aplastado!

Natsu: Eso me gustaría saber, ¿de donde sacaste todo ese chakra ro…

Kibou: ¡Silencio! ¡38 segundos para un ataque!

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber que dices?

Kibou: ¡Corred!

Inmediatamente todos salieron del edificio, apenas habían cruzado la puerta cuando una explosión sumió el interior de ese en llamas; no tardan en ver a 5 ninjas en un tejado cercano admirando su obra.

Rápidamente les interceptan para darles la bienvenida.

Kibou: Aldea de la nube, país del relámpago… 5 ninjas, seguramente todos chunnin…. Que cada uno elija un enemigo, Aya, apoya a Sakura.

Se dispersan en varios tejados; unos 50 Narutos rodean a un ninja enormemente obeso, Aya y Sakura se encargan de otro, en el mismo tejado que ellas, Kibou, con la katana electrificada se enfrenta a una kuoinichi armada con una enorme espada, Sasuke persigue a un ninja que usa jutsus de invisibilidad y Natsu se enfrenta a una que lanza explosivos.

Los Narutos atacan a lo bruto, pero es inútil, el enemigo está tan gordo que rebotan, y ese, con un solo golpe, se deshace de 5 bushins a la vez.

Cada vez quedan menos kage bushins, el obeso ríe mientras de un manotazo lanza por los aires a 5 chavales rubios, está tan concentrado que no se da cuenta que el Naruto autentico y una de sus copias están realizando un jutsu.

Podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero no un jutsu creado por yondaime Hokage llamado rasengan que le atraviesa el estómago.

Pocos instantes después un grito de dolor cruza el cielo nocturno de Konoha, el chidori de Sasuke ha muerto al ninja huidizo, cuyas técnicas de camuflaje eran inútiles frente al Sharingan del Uchiha.

Natsu sigue con la suya, que esquiva con facilidad los kunais que este le lanza, el peli-azul ha creado una barricada con el Doton: Doroku Gaeshi no jutsu para evitar ser dañado por las explosiones.

Y no es fácil, la ninja le lanza unas bolas explosivas que estallan al mínimo contacto; por suerte esas están hechas de hierro, y Natsu las puede esquivar con su capacidad de localizar el metal.

Pero no es fácil.

Natsu: Mierda… - su cadena de puñales se carga de chakra y empieza a dar vueltas en espiral alrededor de su brazo, mientras que con la otra mano forma los sellos de - Liebre, Serpiente, Cordero, Buei; Kazeton! Chiisai torunêdo no jutsu!

Su brazo queda cubierto de un potente tornado de viento y metal, se oculta detrás del muro para recobrar el aliento.

Natsu: Normalmente se tendría que usar girando el brazo a altas velocidades, con los kunais es mas difícil de controlarlo… - hace una mueca de dolor cuando el viento le produce un pequeño corte en la mejilla - pero es la única manera en que puedo usarlo…

De un salto escala el muro de tierra y empieza a blandir el brazo en el aire, lanzando así pequeños tornados a gran velocidad hacia su adversaria, que logra esquivarlos con dificultad, más aún al ver los cráteres que dejan estos al chocar contra el suelo.

Kibou sigue con su enemiga, el kendaka, con su dojutsu de límite de sangre activado y su arma electrificada intenta forzar a que las armes choquen para que la ninja de la nube reciba descargas.

El arma de la mujer, una espada de gran tamaño y peso, igual de alta y casi tan ancha como su dueña, es usada con un basto estilo, con golpes secos y predecibles, pero igualmente poderosos, ya que no es fácil bloquear la enrome hoja con una katana de ninja, cuya hoja apenas mide 50 cm (cuando una normal mide 75).

Kibou: "que fuerza tiene… apenas puedo parar sus golpes… y la katana se me está descargando…"

Se aparta a una distancia relativa y de un manodoble en el aire la energía eléctrica de la espada es disparada contra la kunoichi, hiriéndola en el brazo.

Ella: ¡Maldito mocoso!

Le apunta con la enorme arma, la cual, de repente se parte en dos por el medio disparando un puñal que llevaba escondido en el interior, a tan velocidad que Kibou es incapaz de esquivarlo, ya que apenas había predicho eso unas décimas antes…

De da de lleno en el pecho.

Yaseinoisha Aya lo ve, sus instintos de ninja médico florecen y actúan de inmediato, descarga su cerbatana en todos los puntos vitales del ninja con el que luchaba, que cae fulminado de inmediato, auque a ella ya no le preocupa, se lanza a toda velocidad hacia Kibou mientras forma los sellos del mono, el perro y la serpiente.

Ese, que aún no había empezado a caer tan siquiera, ve como su compañera se arranca el puñal del pecho y pone su mano luminosa en la herida sangrante, puede sentir como se le cierra y reaparece en el pecho de Aya, que se echa a correr hacia la ninja de la espada, le realiza una finta esquivando un espadazo y posa su mano en el pecho de ella, transfiriéndole la herida que había recibido de Kibou.

Aya: Yaseinoisha ichimon no jutsu: kizu no furikomi no jutsu

_(Traducción: Técnica del clan Yaseinoisha: técnica de la transferencia de heridas.)_

La ninja cae al instante, precipitándose por el tejado hasta el suelo.

Natsu: ¿Estáis bien? - grita desde lejos.

Kibou: S- si… creo.

Natsu: He capturado a la mía.

Efectivamente, la ninja está en el aire atada y elevada por unos hilos metálicos que flotaban "misteriosamente" y que Natsu llevaba como una cometa, uno a uno se reúnen todos en un solo tejado.

Kibou: Bien, a ver si le podemos interrogar…

La kunouichi solo sonríe, con la boca tira de un cordel que sale del cuello de su chaleco; de repente el silencio de la noche es interrumpido por un ruido similar a un brunzido, un sonido que todos ellos conocen muy bien.

Sasuke: ¡Pergaminos explosivos!

Kibou: ¡Subele!

Con un gesto de Natsu la ninja de la nube se eleva hacia el cielo nocturno; mientras Kibou se pasa la mano por el pecho, manchándosela de su propia sangre, para formar los sellos de la

Kibou: ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Una nube de humo le cubre, solo momentáneamente, ya que de ella disparada verticalmente sale una gran águila con el ninja bien sujeto a su lomo; con un pergamino en las manos; que de una de ellas sale una tinta creada con chakra mezclado con su sangre que se impregna en el pergamino en forma de runas.

Kibou: Mas deprisa Kumo…

Cuando llega a la altura de la kunouichi suicida lanza el pergamino al aire, que se alarga y forma un capullo alrededor de esa.

Se crea el silencio cuando la bolsa de pergamino se hincha repentinamente, parece un globo con demasiada presión, y como tal, explota.

La onda expansiva sacude al águila y a su invocador, el cual se desprende y cae al vacío de Konoha.

Aya: ¡Kibou!

Kumo: ¡Senken-sama!

El ave se lanza en picado y logra cogerle con las garras instantes antes que choque contra el duro suelo, momentos después le deja en el tejado donde aguardaban sus compañeros.

Kibou: Uf… gracias, ya puedes irte Kumo.

Kumo: Si el señor necesita algo mas solo invóqueme, acudiré enseguida.

Pluf (Sonido que hacen los bichos de tamaños anormales que hablan cuando desaparecen)

Kibou: Que bestia… con la explosión que había liberado se podría haber llevado media aldea consigo…

Aya se le acerca, se dispone a decirle algo, pero una bofetada le deja sin palabras.

Natsu: ¡Kibou!

Kibou: ¡Aya! - le agarra por los hombros - ¡no vuelvas a hacer algo así!… nunca uses la transferencia de heridas de esa manera… si no hubieses podido transferírsela a esa ninja tu… tu habrías…

Aya: ¿Preferías que te dejase morir ahí mismo?

Kibou: ¡Si! Quiero decir, no, pero hay otras maneras… tu conoces infinidad de técnicas curativas…

Aya: pero ninguna es lo suficientemente rápida como sanar esa herida antes que la ninja esa me pudiese atacar o que tu… ya sabes que quiero decir…

Kibou: Pero…

Natsu: ¡Ya esta bien! Kibou, pídele disculpas.

Kibou: - le fulmina con la mirada - A mi no me hables en ese tono.

Natsu: Te hablo en el tono que me da la gana… puede que mi tío, digo Hikarikage te haya nombrado el líder durante esta misión, pero a mi me pareces el mismo Senken Kibou de siempre.

Kibou: ¿Ah si? ¿Y quien es ese Kibou de siempre si se puede saber?

Natsu: Mi amigo, y como tal tengo que decirle que se está portando como un capullo que se ha llevado un susto y ahora lo paga con nuestra compañera de equipo.

Durante unos instantes nadie dice nada… solo se matan con la mirada el uno al otro, hasta que Kibou sonríe.

Kibou: Cuando tienes razón tienes razón, mierda… Aya, lo siento, solo… por favor, no me vuelvas a asustar de esta manera.

¿: Así me gusta. - Dice una voz tras de el.

Todos: ¡Kyaaaa! pip, pip, pip pip ¡pipipipipipipi! ¡piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (parada cardiaca general)

Tsunade, junto con unos AMBU se han dignado a aparecer, y lo han hecho como cabe de esperar de ninjas de elite: totalmente en silencio y sin ser notados.

Naruto: ¡Oba-chan! ¡No nos pegues estos sustos por favor!

Plof (Naruto encastado al suelo)

Tsunade: v,v Naruto, ¡por kami-sama! ¡Un poco de respeto a tus mayores!… -se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho - ejem… cof cof, queria decir por tus superiores, eso…

Naruto: ¬¬ Yaaa…

Plof (Naruto encastado mas hondo en el suelo)

Tsunade: ¡Arg! ¡Dejémoslo estar! ¿Alguien con algunas cuantas neuronas más que el intento de ninja este puede decirme que ha pasado?

Sasuke: Eh… bueno, al parecer un grupo de 5 ninjas de la aldea de la nube han intentado destruir el apartamento donde se alojan… o alojaban los de la luz, con ellos dentro. Como ve la parte de destruir el edificio si que lo han conseguido, aunque hemos podido huir antes que nos hicieran saltar por los aires, después hemos reducido al grupo enemigo sin sufrir daños mayores.

Naruto: ¡Alto alto alto! ¡No estoy de acuerdo con esto!

Sasuke: ¿Eh? ¿Me he descuidado algún detalle importante?

Naruto: No, no es eso, solo que Tsunade oba-chan ha dicho que se lo diga alguien con mas neuronas que yo…

Sasuke: ¬¬ ¿Y?

Naruto: ¬¬ ¿Acaso te crees que tienes más neuronas que yo? Las pocas que tenías se te han fundido entre los sharingans, los chidoris y los sellos malditos…

¡Plonk! (Esta vez ha sido Sakura la que ha hundido todavía mas al chico-kyubi)

Tsunade: Eh… ya veo… aunque, me pregunto: ¿como han conseguido entrar en la aldea sin ser descubiertos? Se supone que hoy le tocaba al grupo 10 hacer guardia…

Mientras, en algún lugar del bosque, Shikamaru, gennin del grupo 10, está tumbado en una rama de un árbol…

Shikamaru: zzz… las nubes son blandas… zzz… duermo en una nube… zzz… que problemático… zzz…

Volviendo a Konoha… v,v

Tsunade: Es igual… os felicito chicos, esta misión (si me acuerdo para cuando llegue a mi despacho) la veréis reflejada en vuestras nominas.

Pensamiento de los demás ninjas de la hoja: Se te ve a la legua que te vas a olvidar a la primera…

Tsunade: Bien, mañana… mañana es vuestro día libre, así que ya nos veremos cuando os toque currar.

Natsu: Ejem… Hokage-sama… no es por quejarme ni nada pero… ¿donde vamos a dormir esta noche yo y mis compañeros?

¿Sabéis que es una rosa del desierto? Son esas plantas rodantes que salen en las películas del far west, el caso es que en ese momento una cruzó por ahí.

Tsunade: Ah… si claro… id a dormir a las casas del grupo 7, así vais conociéndoos.

Por si no os acordáis el grupo 7 está compuesto por Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

Tsunade: ¡Ale, taluego!

La sannin se va, sin llegar a ver todas las rosas del desierto que de repente cruzan Konoha.

Sakura: Eh… bueno… ya habéis odio a Tsunade-sama, nos tenemos que repartir las casas… a mi madre no le gusta mucho que me traiga chicos a casa, así que creo que… ¿Aya, te quieres venir a la mía?

Aya: Si, por supuesto. U

Kibou: ¿Qué me dices Uchiha, me acogerás en tu hogar?

Sasuke: Mph… (En el idioma Uchiha eso significa "bueno…")

Inner Sakura: Que suerte tiene Senken… yo también quiero dormir bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke-kun… TT)

Naruto: ¿Creo que solo quedamos tu y yo… esto… te gusta el ramen?

Unas pocas horas mas tarde, en casa del Uchiha.

Sasuke: Esta será tu habitación mientras no tengas que quedarte en mi casa, los futones están en ese armario, si necesitas algo dímelo…

Kibou: No, está bien… oye, ese jutsu que has usado hoy contra mi, y después contra el intruso… chidori, ¿verdad?

Sasuke: Si… ¿pasa algo?

Kibou: Nunca había visto uno así… ¿lo creaste tu?

Sasuke: No… fue mi sensei.

Kibou: Ya veo… ¿y estarías dispuesto a enseñármelo?

Sasuke: Mph… creo que no es buena idea…

Kibou: Ya… claro… siento haberte molestado.

Sasuke: No es molestia…

Kibou: Otra cosa… ¿has oído hablar nunca del Mangekyou Sharingan?

Sasuke, que ya se disponía a irse se detiene en seco.

Kibou: ¿Si o no?

Sasuke: ¿Qué sabes tú acerca del Mangekyou Sharingan?

El dueño del Miraigan suelta una risita.

Sasuke: Dímelo.

Kibou: Natsu me prestó un libro que habla de los clanes de Konoha, sus jutsus específicos y sus límites de sangre… Hay un capítulo bastante largo que habla de los Uchiha, y unas cuantas páginas hablan de un tipo muy raro de Sharingan… y por lo que veo estás interesado en ese… calidoscopio… ¿tan especial es? Bueno, a mi tampoco tendría que interesarme tanto, ni me moleste en leer el trozo que habla de las diversas maneras de conseguirlo….

Sasuke: "¿"Diversas maneras"? ¿Quiere decir que hay mas?"

Kibou: Veo que estás interesado en ese libro…

Mientras, en casa de los Haruno.

Sakura: Bueno, esta es mi habitación… supongo que tendrás que dormir aquí, ya que no hay más en casa…

Aya: Comparado con los sitios donde he dormido los últimos días, esto es un palacio.

Sakura: Que dura es la vida del ninja, ¿eh?

Aya: Si… Oye, esa es una foto de tu grupo, ¿no?

Sakura: Si, aquí estamos yo, Naruto no baka, Kakashi-sensei (a quien aún queremos verle la cara) y a… Sasuke-kun…

El ultimo nombre lo ha dicho con voz de fan histérica v,v

Aya: Vaya… se nota que te gusta el Uchiha… jeje…

Sakura: ¿Y a quien no le gustaría? Es listo, fuerte, hábil, de buena familia, misterioso… ¡y está como un tren!

Aya: ··U Jeje… bueno, tu tienes suerte, que solo estás con uno…

Sakura: ¿eh?

Aya: Verás… durante una de nuestras primeras misiones sin nuestro sensei… que consistió en transportar unos documentos, fuimos atacados por un ninja enemigo, yo me paralicé del terror cuando vino a atacarme para quitarme los documentos, pero entonces, de repente, 4 kage bushin le sujetaron, mientras el Natsu autentico le bloqueaba con esos hilos de metal que siempre lleva no-se-cuantos encima, y Kibou, saltando por encima de mi le remató con su Katana…

Sakura: ¿Eh? ··U

Aya: U Ya se que no es muy romántico, pero al verles ahí, tan bien sincronizados, luchando para defenderme… no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de ellos, de los dos…

Sakura: ··U ¡¿Eh!

Aya: Me gusta Natsu, su manera de ser hiperactivo, bobalicon, siempre alegre y positivo, tan metepatas y cabezota; y también Kibou, la ternura que esconde bajo su frialdad, su precisión milimétrica, su habilidad para hacerlo todo metódicamente planteándolo hasta el mínimo detalle… No le he dicho nada de esto a ninguno de los dos, no hasta que me decida por uno…

Y en casa de Naruto… o en su leonera, como queráis verlo.

Natsu: Antes no pude preguntártelo, pero ahora no te escapas…

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Antes que se de cuenta Natsu le tiene contra la pared, intenta escaparte por un lado, pero el peli-azul apoya la mano bloqueándole el paso.

Natsu: Te he dicho que no te escaparás… - le susurra lentamente al oído - dime, ¿que era ese chakra rojo?

Naruto: Es… eh… bueno, te lo diré, ¿conoces la historia del Kyubi?

Natsu: ¿El zorro demoníaco de 9 colas que atacó tu aldea hace más de 10 años? Sí, claro… ¿vuestro 4º Hokage no lo selló justo antes de morir?

Naruto: Si… lo selló en… lo selló dentro de mi.

Natsu: …

Naruto: Eso es un secreto que nadie debe saber, solo lo saben los adultos de la aldea… hay una ley que prohíbe explicar esa parte de la historia…

Natsu: ¡Mola! ¡Puedes extraer poder del Kyubi!

Naruto: ¿Eh? ··U

Natsu: ¡Está guapísimo! Por eso tienes esas líneas en forma de bigotes en las mejillas, ¿no? cuando sacaste el poder del zorro se te hicieron mas grandes, y también te crecieron las uñas.

Naruto: Eh… bueno… creo que si… nunca me he visto en un espejo al transformarme… ¿no te doy miedo?

Natsu: ¿Eh?

Naruto: ¿No te asusto? ¿Ni crees que soy un monstruo? ¿Nada por el estilo?

Natsu: No… ¿tendría?

Naruto: … Pues no se que decirte…

Natsu: Je… gracias por contarme esto… tranquilo, guardaré tu secreto…

Naruto: No hay de que.

-----------------

No puede ser… ¿o si? ¿Si? ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Al fin he acabado este cap! ¡Llevo siglos con el! ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡¡WWWEEEEE! ¡¡¡SOY FELIZZZZZ!

Ejem… cof cof… la escena mínimamente shoen ai/yaoi está dedicada a Megumi, por aguantarme las manías y paranoias y por que se que le gusta.

No, seguramente no habrán mas escenas de estas, no os asustéis ni os hagáis ilusiones v,v

Bueno, gracias a todos los que haveis esperado que subiese este nuevo cap y los que lo leéis por primera vez… por que supongo que alguien lo leerá, ¿no?

¬¬ Ah, si no mandáis reviews pienso perseguiros con mi katana enchufada a una batería de coche para copiar la técnica de Kibou y cortaros el cuello.

Y si dejáis un review, seréis enormemente agradecidos… vosotros decidís

Para mas cosas: Lizarman Hotmail .com, tanto para msn como para correo.


	3. Cap3: Alianza

Aquí va otro cap de esta tortuga de autor que soy yo U a ver si este lo subo antes de que pase un año…

Aunque supongo que si estáis leyendo esto es porque ya lo he subido… v,v

Hikari no Shinobi 3

Reunión

Es un día nuevo en Konoha: el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, Tsunade tiene resaca…

En un parque de esa misma aldea tres ninjas de la aldea y otros tres extranjeros se reúnen…

En un lado está un chico alocado de pelo rubio, otro frío y seco con el pelo negro y una joven con el pelo rosado.

En el otro está otro cabra loca, con el pelo azul, un líder también algo frío, con el pelo largo y negro y una chica con poca ropa y una larga trenza castaña.

Naruto: Jeje… y bien, ¿que hacemos hoy?

Natsu: Yo pensaba hacer turismo y conocer los clanes de Konoha (y de paso sus jutsus).

Kibou: Yo voy a entrenarme con Sasuke.

Sasuke: Tengo que comentarle algo a Kakashi… espérame en el dôjô.

Sakura: Yo tengo que ir a entrenar con Tsunade-sama (eso si hoy está consciente).

Aya: Pues yo iré a entrenar al bosque… venga hasta luego.

Kibou: Chcos, recordad que tenemos que estar en el despacho de la Hokage a las 9 PM, ¿ok? Sobretodo tu, Natsu.

Natsu: ¿Lo dices porque crees que me olvidaré? ¬¬

Kibou: Lo digo porque precisamente te necesito a ti para completar el jutsu de comunicación… pero ahora que lo dices también es muy probable que te oblides.

Aya: Venga, venga, no os pelees ahora…

Cada uno se va en una dirección, dejando a Naruto ahí plantado…

Naruto: Creo que iré a desayunar un poco de ramen… TT

Mas tarde, en el despacho de Tsunade-sama, mientras las dos se lavan las manos de la sangre de su paciente, (léase victima de las torturas experimentales de Tsunade y Sakura).

Tsunade: Dime Sakura, ¿sabes algo de Hyuga Neji?

Sakura: ¿Del primo de Hinata? ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Tsunade: Se supone que hoy tenia que venir aquí a recoger una misión, pero no da señales de vida… estoy por mandar a los AMBU a buscarle.

Sakura: Hinata-kun me dijo que se había ido al bosque a entrenar… me contó que lleva unos días raro desde que volvió de la misión de rescate…

Tsunade: Normal, casi la palma…

Sakura: No es solo eso… dice que el otro día le pidió que le ayudase con una cosa.

Tsunade: ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

Sakura: ¿Hyuga Neji del Bouke pidiendo ayuda a Hyuga Hinata del Souke? ¬¬

Tsunade: … Tienes razón, enviaré AMBUs ahora mismo.

Sakura: Lo mas raro fue lo que le pidió, escuche: Neji había montado un casco como de armadura, de esos que cubren toda la cabeza, le pidió a Hinata que se lo pusiera, entonces le explicó que había escondido dentro del caso una gran cantidad de perlas brillantes, y que con el byakugan le dijese cuantas era capaz de contar…

Tsunade: Obviamente es algún tipo de entrenamiento para el byakugan… pero no tiene mucho merito contar algo que está tan cerca…

Sakura: Ya… Hinata los contó todos y luego se lo dio a Neji, que al saber el número dice que se puso muy contento… la verdad, no entiendo nada.

Tsunade: Bueno, supongo que tendrá sus razones, se lo preguntaré la próxima vez que le vea.

Mientras todo esto, en casa de Kakashi…

Kakashi: ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Sasuke: Eres lento hasta para abrirme la puerta - dice una vez su profesor le ha hecho pasar - ¿no me digas que te habías perdido dentro de tu casa?

Kakshi: Jeje… claro que no… es solo… que… estaba buscando mi destino, y tan absorto como estaba no me havia dado cuenta que llamabas…

Sasuke: ¬¬ Seguro… - dice viendo una carátula del blokmaster en la mesita del comedor - **"Seguro que estaba viendo alguna película "no apta", que cruz de profesor que tengo…** - por un momento le pasa por la cabeza la imagen del grupo de Neji - **Podría ser peor"** v,v

Kakashi: Bueno, ¿Qué querías?

Sasuke: Tengo que consultarle algo acerca del chidori…

Kakashi: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha olvidado como hacerlo?

Crash kruck crec

Kakashi ·· Ya veo que todavía lo dominas a la perfección…

(N.D.T.: Lo se, aquí sobra un ojo, pero queda muy falso poner ·\ )

Sasuke: Bien… - saca la mano de la mesa… o de lo que fue una mesa - Verá… si alguien me pidiese que le enseñase el chidori… ¿podría?

Kakashi: Bueno… nunca pretendí que fuese una técnica secreta, (con la ilu que me habría hecho ver todo el clan Uchica usando el jutsu del gran Kakashi, el ninja copia… bueno, ya he conseguido que la mitad del clan lo use, pero viendo que mitad es… no es un gran logro…) pero tienes que ser responsable, es un jutsu muy peligroso, atacando a tal velocidad no se pueden ver los contraataques del enemigo, y te hace muy vulnerable… por eso solo lo puede usar alguien con una gran capacidad de reacción, como un Uchiha con el sharingan…

Sasuke: ¿Y si ese alguien tuviera esa capacidad? Por ejemplo… un Hyuga.

Kakashi: Bueno, siempre que le adviertas de la debilidad del jutsu, supongo que no hay problema… si me permites, creo que se me está quemando el desayuno.

Sasuke: **"Urg… no puedo resistir la tentación de ver que película ha alquilado… bueno, un vistazo rápido."**

Silenciosamente se dirige al aparato de DVD, abre la compuerta y apenas puede retener un grito de asombro al ver el disco que su sensei tenia puesto…

Unos minutos mas tarde entra Kakashi de nuevo, e inmediatamente se petrifica al ver que su alumno le ha descubierto.

Kakashi: Pu… ¡puedo explicarlo!

Sasuke: ¡¿Explicar esto! - dice señalando el DVD de Hermano Oso que tiene en la otra mano.

Kakashi: Es que… verás… Iruka me lo pidió, quería ponérselo a los niños de la academia ninja y me pidió que se lo alquilase, porque el no tiene carné de socio…

Sasuke: ¬¬ Seguuuuurooooo… **"Mejor no le digo nada mas… tampoco soy quien para criticarle… yo tengo la edición especial de 2 discos…"**

Kakashi: Esto… bueno, supongo que si no tienes nada mas que preguntarme, adiós.

Le empuja hasta la puerta, que se la cierra en las narices.

Kakashi: **"Esto me pasa por hacer caso a las recomendaciones de Iruka… bueno, tenia razón, está muy bien la película… creo que paso demasiado tiempo con menores."**

Ajeno a todo eso, Natsu pasea por las calles de Konoha, meditando…

Natsu: **"Tengo que tomar apuntes: los invocadotes de felinos no somos bien recibidos por los Inuzuka… aunque la técnica de Juujin Bunshin esta interesante... ¡plagio al canto!**

_(Traducción: Varía según el fansub que hayáis bajado o el comic que hayáis bajado/comprado, es la técnica de los Inuzuka, la de el clon bestia)_

Los barrios de la aldea de la hoja, como los de la mayoría de aldeas, se divide según los clanes que lo habitan, con la casa principal del clan en el centro y alrededor otros tipos de viviendas o pequeños negocios.

Y de vez en cuando hay algún parque, donde casi siempre se puede encontrar a uno o varios ninjas entrenándose, como ahora mismo, que hay un joven con un pelo a lo capo y un extraño mono verde entrenando su taijutsu… para variar… se trata de Rock Lee. (¡No me digáis que lo habíais adivinado!)

El joven extranjero se queda un rato viendo el espectáculo, en silencio, como si fuera una sesión de cine. (bueno, con Rock Lee haciendo el payaso solo le faltaban las palomitas…)

Lee: ¿Vas a quedarte mucho rato mas mirándome? - le pregunta sin parar de lanzar patadas o puñetazos al aire.

Natsu: ¿Te molesto?

Lee: No, uf solo… me llama la atención.

Natsu: Tu taijutsu es muy bueno, podrías derrotar a ninjas de mucho más nivel si solo pelearais cuerpo-a-cuerpo.

Lee: Gracias, es debido a que solo entreno mi taijutsu.

Natsu: ¿Solo?... ¿y a tu sensei le parece bien que ignores totalmente el ninjutsu y el genjutsu?

Lee: Por supuesto, es que solo puedo usar taijutsu.

Natsu se limita a arquear una ceja.

Lee: Toda mi vida he sido incapaz de usar chakra, mi sistema de chakra no produce ni un destello.

Natsu: Ah… es por eso… je, entonces somos bastante contrarios… mi sistema circulatorio de chakra produce en exceso… es cosa de mi familia, se podría decir que es como un jutsu de barrera de sangre.

Lee: Que suerte… seguro que puedes usar jutsus muy poderosos…

Natsu: Básicamente uso el kage bushin y técnicas para controlar el metal…

Lee: **"Kage bushin… esa era la técnica de Naruto-kun… y Gaara del desierto controlaba la arena, seguro que este tipo usa el metal de la misma forma…" **Que suerte tienes…

Natsu: Bueno… mi taijutsu es penoso, a diferencia del tuyo… yo apenas lo entreno, y el poco que uso es evasivo.

Lee: ¿Si? Mmh… ¿Quieres probar?

Natsu: ¿Esquivar tus golpes? ¿Porqué no?

El peli-azul se quita la chaqueta de la que cuelga la cadena de kunais y se pone delante del cejudo, que le empieza a lanzar puñetazos y patadas, las cuales evita mas o menos bien, echándose hacia atrás o a los lados, o desviándolas si no es capaz de evitarlas.

Lee: Eres ug bueno

Natsu: ¿Ni punto de comparación ihk contigo… dime… uf nunca has sentido el chakra dentro de ti tan siquiera?

Lee: ¿Cuentan los juuken de Neji?

Natsu: ¿Juuken? ¿El estilo de lucha de los Hyuga?

Lee: Si, es que tengo un compañero de equipo que es un Hyuga.

Natsu: Ah… golpes que introducen chakra agresivo en el cuerpo de su enemigo… ¿eso es lo mas parecido que has sentido a tener chakra?

Lee: Si… bueno, eso, y tal vez cuando uso el Loto.

Natsu: ¿El Loto? ¿No decías que no podías usar ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu?

Lee: El Loto es un taijutsu a alta velocidad que se emplea abriendo las puertas del chakra.

Natsu se detiene de golpe, sin parar la patada que Rock Lee le claba en el costado, que le corta la respiración y lo tambalea… aunque parece que ni se ha dado cuenta.

Natsu: ¿Tú puedes… abrir las puertas del chakra?

Lee: Si… Gai-sensei me enseñó a hacerlo hace un tiempo...

Natsu: ¿Me… me enseñarías a abrirlas a mi también?

Lee: ¿Eh? Lo siento… Gai-sensei ya me dijo que el Loto es una tecnica secreta… de echo no tendría que usarla tan siquiera.

Natsu: No… no es por aprender el Loto… solo quiero poder abrir las puertas del chakra.

Lee: No se… sigue sin parecerme bien…

Natsu: Vaya… bueno… si no quieres… oye: en mi familia hay un jutsu que consiste en transferir el chakra propio al cuerpo de otra persona… si tu me enseñases a abrir las puertas del chakra… a mi no me cuesta nada usar ese jutsu y darte la ocasión de usar algún jutsu… supongo que alguno sabes hacer, ¿no, alguno de la academia…

Lee: Usar un jutsu… pero… Gai-sensei dijo que abrir las puertas del chakra es muy dañino…

Natsu: Yo he leído casi todo lo que hay escrito sobre las puertas… pero no he conseguido ningún libro que explique como abrirlas a voluntad… mira, usaré el jutsu para darte algo de chakra, y además te fabricaré un arma a medida, una que se ajuste a tu estilo de lucha; vengo de una familia de fabricantes de armas, ¿sabes?

Lee: Eh… está bien. Si me fabricas un arma que vaya bien con mi estilo de lucha y consigues que pueda usar un jutsu… te enseñaré a abrir las puertas del chakra.

Natsu no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Natsu: Ve preparando las clases, porque ya lo doy por hecho.

Entretanto Aya había cruzado la frontera de Konoha y se había reservado un buen trozo de bosque para entrenar su puntería, iba descargando su cerbatana contra las dianas que había colgado de los árboles; orgullosa de acertar a casi todas en el centro; casi todos, ya que algunos de los dardos se han desviado un poco y solo han acertado a un lateral de la diana, o se han quedado clavadas en un árbol o en el suelo, o ese que se ha colado entre dos árboles y se ha perdido en la lejanía…

Aya tarda un momento en darse cuenta que fue justo después cuando ha oído un ruidito metálico proveniente de la dirección donde ha perdido su dardo.

Aya: ¡¡¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! - grita mientras corre en búsqueda de su dardo, llegando junto a un chico que estaba entrenando ahí, al quien sigue disculpándose… por suerte ese había visto el dardo y lo esquivado a tiempo… - Esto… me llamo Yaseinoisha Aya… ¿y tu?

Muchas horas más tarde, en el despacho de Tsunade-sama (que por una vez y gracias a las insistencias de Shizune está despierta, sin demasiado alcohol en sangre e incluso se ha puesto las ropas de Hokage) se reúnen los 3 ninjas extranjeros, que llegan bastante agotados, sudados, magullados y con cara de necesitar una buena ducha.

Tsunade: Veo que habéis aprovechado bien el día…

Natsu: Uf… no lo sabe usted bien…

Tsunade: ¿Estáis en condiciones de usar ese jutsu para traer al hokage?

Tanto Kibou como Natsu responden que sí al instante.

El kendaka saca un pergamino en el que se ve, junto con muchas otras runas, el mandala de las invocaciones, ese dibujo se aparece bajo la mano de un ninja cuando usa la técnica de invocación.

Una vez extendido en por el suelo del despacho se agacha para tocarlo con la mano y lo irradia de chakra, haciendo que la tinta de las runas y del dibujo se ilumine.

Mientras tanto Natsu ha preparado un jutsu, después de hacer los sellos de la Rata, el Dragon y el Caballo posa su mano en el hombro de Kibou, que sigue preparando la invocación.

Natsu: Katsuryoku kifu no jutsu…

Kibou: ¡Hanareta hito no kuchiyose!

_(Traducciones: la técnica de Natsu es "técnica de la donación de energía", la de Kibou es "invocación de personas lejanas")_

El chakra de Natsu pasa al cuerpo de su compañero, que lo irradia al pergamino, sobre ese, lentamente empieza a formarse una figura, apenas es una presencia, como un fantasma, pero poco a poco se va llenando de luz, cada vez mas y mas, y cuando parece que ya no puede contener mas luz, una nube de humo cubre la sala, y cuando se desvanece, frente a la Godaime ha aparecido otro Kage, con unas ropas totalmente blancas, con la excepción de unas líneas negras que marcan donde se tendria que separar el color blanco del rojo en un traje de hokage, en el sombrero aparece un ideograma, el de luz.

Es nidaime Hikarikage.

No tiene un aspecto de líder, no es ni alto ni bajo, no parece especialmente corpulento, ni tampoco un maestro del ocultismo, apenas tiene 30 años, el pelo de color azul, ni muy largo ni muy corto, unas fracciones tranquilas…

Tsunade: Bienvenido a Konoha, Hikarekage-sama.

Nidaime: Por fabor, llámeme solo Nidaime, me incomoda tanto formalismo…

Natsu: ¿Con que sí? Pues no me dices eso a mi tío…

Nidaime: ¬¬ Excepto algunos pocos, como mi sobrino aquí presente, que si quiere volver vivo a su aldea le recomiendo que mantenga la boca cerrada…

Tsunade: Jeje… Bueno… supongo que tenemos mucho que hablar acerca del tema de nuestra alianza…

Y tanto que sí, porque se pasan más de tres horas hablando acerca de los pros y contras de aliar sus aldeas… durante todo ese tiempo Natsu no para de trasferirle chakra a Kibou, que tampoco deja de irradiar el pergamino… los dos están ya al limite, respiran con dificultad y el sudor les cae por la frente a borbotones…

Nidaime: Bueno… creo que es mejor que dejemos esto por hoy… dudo que mis alumnos puedan seguir mucho mas…

Tsunade: Lo entiendo, entonces… ¿le parece bien que sigamos esta reunión dentro de… tres días?

Nidaime: Ningún problema, ha sido un pacer hablar con usted, godaime Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: Bueno… igualmente… Nidaime.

Kibou se aparta del pergamino y se sienta en el suelo, jadeando, poco a poco el cuerpo del Hikarikage se va haciendo mas translucido, mas liviano, cuando ya parece que es solo una sombra borrosa en el aire, una nube de humo le cubre antes de desvanecerse.

Una hora más tarde Tsunade, vestida de nuevo con sus ropas habituales, hace llamar al grupo de Naruto y el de la Luz, una vez están todos reunidos les dice:

Tsunade: Escuchadme bien: ya sabéis que hoy me he reunido con el Hikarikage de la aldea de la Luz para hablar acerca de la alianza entre nuestras dos aldeas; hemos decidido lo siguiente: cada una de las partes aceptará a alianza con una condición, la aldea de la Luz se aliará con nosotros si los embajadores que tenemos aquí, o sea, vosotros tres, Kibou, Natsu y Aya, valoráis positivamente a nuestra aldea durante el tiempo que permanezcáis aquí. A su vez, Konoha se aliará con la Luz si valora que es suficientemente poderosa y capaz de cooperar bien con nuestra aldea, como prueba he decidido que os usaré a vosotros tres y la misión que tenéis encomendada, si lográis cumplir la misión de rescate con la ayuda de vuestros compañeros de esta aldea, que son Naruso, Sasuke y Sakura, Konoha aceptará aliarse… en otras palabras: ¡la alianza entre Konoha y la Luz depende únicamente del resultado de vuestra misión de rescate! por lo tanto, ¡encomiendo al grupo 7 de Konoha la misión permanente de ayudar al grupo 11 de la Luz en su misión de rescate hasta que esa sea cumplida o anulada! ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Los tres alumnos de Kakashi respondieron en el acto: "¡Sí!"

Tsunade: Bien, eso es todo, podéis retiraros por hoy, os deseo suerte.

-----------------

¡¡¡SIII! ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Otro cap! Y esta vez no he tardado tanto… aunque me ha sabido a poco… bueno, solo os digo que el próximo cap será un complemento de este, en donde veréis los trozos que me he saltado en este… (soy tan cruel, me encanta mi personalidad! XD)

Por supuesto… Dejad reviews… si no… ¬¬


	4. Cap 4: Aprender

Hikari no Shinobi

#4: Aprender

La noche ha caído, hace casi 24 horas que la Hokage se reunió con el Hikarikage, pero, ajena a todo eso, la aldea oculta de la Arena, del país del Viento descansa de un duro día de la vida de sus ninjas, y ahora reposa, como una majestuosa criatura de arena hecha un ovillo, para soportar la fría noche del desierto… (No, no me refiero al Shukaku).  
Y como que esta aldea nos importa más bien poco; pasaremos al grupo 7/11, que se encuentra cumpliendo una misión de nivel C: explorar los bosques lejanos para documentar posibles emplazamientos enemigos en búsqueda de la compañera de los ninjas de la Luz.  
En realidad ya estaban de vuelta, y habrían concluido la misión como "sin novedades" si no fuera por un incidente: tres ninjas de la Nube, la aldea que tiene retenida a la prima de Natsu.  
Fue rápido, Sakura y Aya atacaron al primero de ellos, la pelirrosa pegó un puñetazo estilo Tsunade al suelo, haciendo que se resquebrajase y desequilibrara al enemigo, momento que aprovechó Aya para dispararle un dardo envenenado.  
Murió a los 3 segundos.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Kibou habían rodeado al suyo, Kibou le hizo entender con gestos a Sasuke que quería que le ataque con el Chidori por detrás; ese obedeció y se lanzó al ataque, mientras Kibou intentó una estocada frontal.  
El enemigo sonrió confiado y saltó en el ultimo segundo, esperando que Sasuke y Kibou se hirieran mutuamente. Pero el espadachín ya havia previsto (literalmente) ese movimiento, así que en el último segundo lanzó la katana al suelo y con las dos manos sujetó el brazo libre de Sasuke, y dando una vuelta para coger impulso le lanzó contra el enemigo, que seguía en el aire.  
Cuando llegó al suelo ya no respiraba.

El tercero de los enemigos se estaba enfrentado a casi media docena de Narutos, que en un instante desparecieron todos de golpe para dejar pasar a unos kunais que le sujetaron contra un árbol atrapándole las ropas, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado.  
Natsu: Mirad lo que tengo…  
Kibou: Vaya… muy bien Natsu, esperemos que este no explote como el último que cogiste.  
-¿Que explotó! - Preguntó el asustado prisionero.  
Aya¿Como te llamas?  
-Niru…  
Aya: verás Niru, capturamos con vida a una tía de tu aldea que se había infiltrado en Konoha, pero antes que le pudiésemos sacar nada se suicidó con unos pergaminos explosivos.  
Niru: Entonces era Gibô, la conocía, estaba en mi equipo cuando éramos gennins…  
Kibou: Ya veo… el caso Niru es que hay algo que queremos saber, y tu nos ayudarás a saberlo…  
Natsu: Y si no nos lo cuentas por las buenas será por las malas, Niru…  
Aya: Te lo preguntaré una vez antes que empecemos a hacerte daño… ¿que sabes del paradero de Nôryoku Tensai¿Qué sabes del paradero de las bases de investigación más cercanas a Konoha?  
Niru¡Yo no se nada!  
Kibou¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo¿Cuantos cretinos de la nube nos han soltado esa mierda ya?  
Natsu: Este es el duodécimo sexto.  
Kibou: Por si no lo has entendido bien, antes de ti, en los últimos 6 días desde que salimos de nuestra aldea para venir aquí, hemos interrogado a 25 ninjas más.  
Mientras Kibou hablaba Natsu ha empezado a mover su cadena de kunais, las vendas que cubren los mangos han caído al suelo mientras los puñales se deformaban como si de repente fuesen de mercurio, tomando la forma de finos cables metálicos que se mueven por encima de su hombro como serpientes esperando para lanzarse sobre su presa.  
Natsu: Aya¿me podrías señalar los puntos esos? Tu que eres la médica y se te da mejor…  
Aya¿Los puntos de extrema sensibilidad nerviosa? Espera un momento…- forma los sellos del pájaro, el mono y la serpiente y dice casi con pereza - zô nageru no jutsu.  
_(Traducción: técnica de la proyección de imágenes.)_  
En el cuerpo de Niru aparecen unos puntitos rojos, señalando partes de los brazos, las piernas, el pecho y el abdomen… se nota que son falsos y son solo una proyección creada por Aya, pero en esta ocasión no tienen que engañar a nadie.  
Mientras tanto Niru, que se había quedado palidísimo, empieza a gritar como un histérico, pidiendo ayuda a cualquiera que pueda oírle; al final puso de los nervios a Natsu, que le pegó una patada en la mandíbula que le calló de golpe.  
Kibou¡Natsu¿Se puede saber que haces! - señaló la mejilla ensangrentada del ninja, que tenía varios cortes por la suela metálica de la bota del peliazul - queremos que hable, si le rompes la mandíbula o le fastidias el labio no habrá quien le entienda.  
Aya: Bueno… te habíamos dado una oportunidad, lo siento por ti chico, pero has elegido la opción "a las malas".  
Con gran precisión los alfileres de Natsu se clavan a toda velocidad en los puntos señalados por Aya, perforan piel, músculo, incluso hueso; sin compasión penetran por las partes donde los nervios sensitivos están mas concentrados, en donde mas le duele.  
Un agudo dolor cubre el cuerpo de Niru, le sube por la columna vertebral desde sus extremidades, agita el cuerpo como un poseso, pero eso hace mover los alfileres y le produce más dolor, entonces tensa los músculos y aún siente mas fuerte la presencia de los intrusos metálicos.  
Cuando el grito de Niru se pierde entre los árboles Natsu le pasa el manojo de hilos que conectan con el cuerpo del primero a Kibou.  
Kibou: Te doy otra oportunidad antes de que empecemos en serio¿que sabes acerca del paradero de Nôryoku Tensai, una chica que tiene un jutsu de barrera de sangre y que ha sido raptada por ninjas de tu aldea y llevada a una base militar que tenéis cerca de Konoha?  
Niru: Os lo prometo, no se nada…  
Kibou: Respuesta errónea... - forma los sellos del tigre, el buey y el pájaro - Denkiton: Annai dernryû no jutsu.  
En su mano aparece una gran corriente eléctrica que es llevada a trabes de los cables hasta el interior del cuerpo de Niru, que se retuerce de dolor.  
Este ritual se repite varias veces, cada vez que el prisionero niega saber algo, recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica.  
Aya: Dime el alfabeto del revés.  
Niru¿Eh¿Que?  
Aya: Dímelo o recibirás otra descarga.  
Niru: Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A.  
Aya: Mal…- espera a que Kibou detenga la descarga - te has descuidado la CH, la LL, la Ñ y la RR.  
Niru: Pero si…  
Aya¡Pero si nada! Queremos saberlo todo, hasta el último detalle… cualquier cosa, aunque te parezca insignificante, nos puede ser muy útil.  
Natsu: Vamos, hazte un favor y dinos todo lo que sepas acerca de esas bases…  
Niru¡Pero es que no se nada de ellas! Solo se que existen, pero solo los jounins tienen información útil de eso¡yo no se nada¡Ni que hacen en ellas ni donde están¡El único puesto avanzado donde podemos ir los chuunins es uno que está situado a un día de viaje de aquí, tengo un mapa en mi mochila… pero no se ni que hacen, los chuunins solo hacemos guardia ahí… ¡las demás bases están controladas enteramente por jounins!  
Kibou¿Con que solo los jounins¿Ves? Acabas de ahorrarnos mucha faena…  
Aya: Y a ti te has ahorrado mucho sufrimiento…  
Natsu le registra la mochila y saca un pergamino que una vez desenrollado se ve que es un mapa con la posición del puesto avanzado donde se dirigía Niru.  
Natsu¿Procedo?  
Kibou: Adelante.  
El peliazul crea otro alambre metálico y de repente, como un latigazo, se clava en la frente de Niru, que se queda totalmente paralizado, con los músculos en tensión.  
Aya: No te preocupes, en el cerebro no hay nervios sensitivos, no sentirás apenas dolor… en realidad, no notas como Natsu está creando ramificaciones del metal dentro de tu corteza…  
Natsu le pasa el cable a su compañero, que envía una última descarga a trabes del único cable, el ninja de la nube se sacude con espasmos, pero no hay gritos, esta vez no es dolor, esta vez es muerte.  
Cuando cesa la electricidad su cuerpo queda caído, como una marioneta, y lo único que evita que caiga al suelo son los kunais que aún le sujetan.  
Kibou le lanza al pecho un último puñal con un pergamino explosivo y salen todos corriendo antes de que la explosión elimine las pruebas de lo que había sucedido ahí.  
Natsu: Siento que hayáis tenido que ver esto…  
Sakura no dice nada, al igual que Sasuke, aunque ella está bastante mas afectada que el Uchiha, Naruto murmura algo que viene a ser un "no pasa nada".  
Poco después llegan a Konoha.

Seguramente recordáis (y si no releedlo) que en el anterior capítulo hubo un salto temporal y no visteis que sucedía entre Sasuke y Kibou, Natsu y Rock Lee, y Aya y… no dije quien es la misteriosa persona.  
Bueno, pues aquí están las escenas cortadas, tal y como prometí en el anterior capítulo… que malo que soy, me encanta mi personalidad. o  
La última vez que vimos a Natsu estaba torturando a un ninja de la nube… ejem… antes había ayudado a traer a Hikarikage con una especie de invocación… y antes estaba comerciando con Rock Lee, si, este es el trozo que nos interesa, vamos a darle al play y esperemos que no esté rallado el DVD…  
Por si no lo recordáis bien, Natsu le prometió a Rock Lee que conseguiría que ese pudiese usar un jutsu que requiriese chakra al menos una vez y que le fabricaría un arma que encajase con su estilo a cambio de aprender a abrir las puertas del chakra… ¿Por qué estará tan interesado en esta habilidad como para tomarse tantas molestias? Vete a saber… yo lo se, pero no lo sabréis hasta mas adelante.  
Os dejo con la historia.

Llevaban un rato de esa manera, Natsu viendo el estilo de lucha de Lee mientras ese daba patadas y puñetazos al aire, de vez en cuando el espectador le pedía que se parase en una postura concreta, o que repitiese un movimiento que le había llamado la atención…  
Aunque no estaba del todo inactivo, a su vez Natsu experimentaba con metales, probando varias combinaciones para hacer la mejor mezcla de metales para ese caso… más resistente, más dura, más maleable, más ligero…  
De repente se levanta y le pide que se esté quieto, separa el bloque de metal que tenia preparado y empieza a moldearlo en el aire, le explica que le dará la aleación común que usa su clan, pero una versión algo mas resistente, ya que sería un arma para usar mucho tiempo, y no un puñal o un shuriken, que se arroja y se puede dar por perdido… al principio parecía que creaba una espada corta, con la hoja ancha y afilada por los dos costados, pero el mango, en vez de estar en un costado de la hoja se encontraba saliendo del dorso de esa, en otras palabras, cruzaba perpendicularmente la parte plana del metal en vez de seguirlo.  
Y creó dos como esas, Lee las cogió, mientras Natsu hacia los últimos retoques, alargando la hoja para que estuviera a la altura del codo de Lee (ya que ese lo sujetaba como si llevase una moto, con los filos hacia fuera apuntando hacia el.  
Finalmente le dio un ultimo retoque con pinturas anti-corrosivas, pintó la parte afilada de verde oscuro, y la parte llana de negro, escribiendo Rock en una y Lee en otra.  
Ya estaban listas, las dagas de muñeca de Rock Lee (muñeca se refiere a la parte de la mano, malpensados)  
Estaban muy bien compensadas, aparte de que tenían un sistema según el cual se le adherían a unos brazaletes en el brazo, de modo que cada una le cubría todo el brazo protegiéndolo hasta el codo mientras tenía la mano totalmente libre, y a su vez podía cogerlas del mango, bloquear ataques con ellas o girarlas y aplicar potentes estocadas o cortes en circular… eran el arma perfecta para el, no tenía que cambiar en absoluto sus movimientos para usarlas, en realidad era como si las espadas se adaptaran a el.  
Lee¡Son geniales! - finalmente dijo.  
Natsu: Tampoco es para tanto… bueno, ya he cumplido con la primera parte de mi promesa, ahora viene la parte difícil… ¿conoces algún jutsu que puedas usar si te doy mi chakra?  
Lee: Si, por supuesto… el Henge no Jutsu, y el Bushin… pero nunca he conseguido realizarlos…  
Natsu: yo te daré el chakra que te haga falta, tu solo concéntrate en hacerlo, no te preocupes por la reserva…

Mientras tanto Kibou se encontraba en el dôjo de los Uchiha, enfrente, Sasuke le acababa de dar la explicación teórica de cómo usar el chidori, la importancia por la que nunca debía ser usado sin tener un dôjutsu, ya que a tal velocidad era imposible poder detectar los contraataques del enemigo sin ese.  
Le mostró la cadena de sellos y atacó a un muñeco de trapo con su mano llena del chakra azul-y-blanco, agujereándolo.  
Sasuke: Bueno, ya lo has visto, ahora te toca entrenar, se aprende rápido, la verdad, lo que mas tardarás es en dominar la alta velocidad… por cierto¿no me dijiste que tu solo usas jutsus eléctricos? El chidori lo parece, pero no es eléctrico.  
Kibou: No pienso usar el chidori, quiero crear mi propia versión, uno eléctrico…  
Sasuke: Vaya… que original… te dedicas a copiar técnicas y volverlas eléctricas…  
Kibou: Al que le gusta copiar técnicas es Natsu… y tu sensei, en mi caso es la primera vez que adapto una técnica… pero realmente lo necesitaba, si no consigo jutsus poderosos pronto me dejarán atrás…  
Sasuke: Mpf… como quieras, pero… sepas que los jutsus no hacen al ninja.  
Kibou: Si tu lo dices… pero... no es solo para evitar que me dejen atrás… quiero ser fuerte… proteger a aquellos a los que quiero… mi miraigan es fuerte por culpa de no haber podido protegerles… mi miraigan nació cuando tuve que protegerles… por eso… emplearé mi miraigan para nunca mas llegar tarde… ojalá que no hubiese llegado nunca tarde… algunos dicen que salí ganando… pero el namida miraigan es solo un premio de consolación…  
Sasuke¿Namida Miraigan?...

Pero su compañero no le escucha, su mente está en algún lugar tiempo atrás, recordando el día en que su familia, el clan Senken celebró una comida de campo a las afueras de la aldea de Hikari, estando también invitados Natsu y Aya, ya que la fiesta era en honor del nuevo Ninja de la familia, Kibou, que pronto empezaría a cumplir misiones juntamente con sus compañeros y su sensei, Nidaime Hikarikage.

Estaba siendo una agradable velada, recordaba esa época como si fuese de una vida anterior, por entonces aún llevaba el protector en el cuello, tal y como hacen los miembros de su clan cuando aún no han conseguido el miraigan, su padre, miembro del ANBU, la élite de las aldeas de la Luz y la Oscuridad, su madre, una chunnin que se dedicaba a dar clases en la academia, y su hermana mayor, que hacia ya unos años que ejercía de ninja.

Se podían ver muchos colores diferentes de Miraigan ahí, habían 6 diferentes, uno para cada elemento usado en jutsus: Tierra, Fuego, Viento, Agua, Metal y Electricidad, cada ninja usaba jutsus del mismo color que su miraigan.  
Sentados en el centro del circulo de mesas que se había formado en ese improvisado camping estaban los dos líderes del clan, uno era un hombre ya bastante mayor, cuyo miraigan era únicamente blanco, y el otro era una chica muy joven, con un miraigan de color negro, si no fueran sumamente conocidos a lo largo y ancho del territorio de influencia de las ladeas de la Luz y la Oscuridad, cualquiera pensaría que son maestro y alumno.  
Y también había otro detalle, todos ellos tenían algún arma, espadas, dagas, sais, y otras mas difíciles de identificar, todos los que tenían un miraigan, Kibou y otros parientes suyos mas jóvenes que aún no se habían graduado no tenían ninguna, a pesar que ya estaban siendo entrenados para usar alguna.  
Así son las tradiciones del clan Senken.  
Había otro detalle importante, una figura metálica, no muy grande, apenas unos palmos de largo, con la forma de un dragón oriental… la leyenda dice que ese dragón atacó la aldea del Alma, (de la cual ahora proceden las de la Luz y la Oscuridad) y que los miembros del clan Senken previeron el ataque, a pesar que los otros clanes no creyeron en su palabra, ya que en aquellos tiempos todavía se ponía en duda el verdadero poder de los ojos de los Senken… pero ellos solos prepararon la defensa de la aldea y derrotaron al monstruo, que después de morir se transformó en esa estatua de metal.  
Desde entonces esa figura ha sido el símbolo protector de los Senken.  
Habría sido una velada realmente agradable si no hubiesen recibido el ataque por sorpresa de una aldea enemiga, a pesar que los del clan Senken tuvieron tiempo de prevenir el ataque y poner a recaudo a los jóvenes, no habían podido alertar a la aldea del ataque, el enemigo les superaba enormemente en numero; todos lucharon, los ataques venían de todas direcciones, era una lucha cruenta, los enemigos superaban a los ninjas de la Luz en relación de 3 a 1 (el clan Senken pertenece solo a la aldea de la luz, el único neutral es el Nôryoku).  
Y entonces, en medio de la batalla, Senken Kohaku, el anciano líder del clan se acercó a Natsu, mientras peleaban, para preguntarle…  
Kohaku: Tú perteneces al clan Kindô ¿verdad?  
Natsu: Mas o menos… uf... ¿por?  
Kohaku¿Sabes forjar armas?  
Natsu¡Por supuesto¡Ah¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
Kohaku: Seria muy largo de explicar lo que he visto con mis ojos… quiero que cojas la figura del dragón y forjes con ella una katana.  
Natsu¿Eh¿Su estatua!  
Un kunai estuvo a punto de matarle, pero Kohaku lo desvió.  
Kohaku: Si, con la figura, solo ganaremos esta batalla si contamos con otro par de ojos… y tienen que tener lista su arma… ¿a que esperas!  
El peli-azul se paró un momento y vio a su compañero Kibou.  
Natsu: Creo que ya se que es lo que han visto sus ojos…  
Kohaku: Bien… ¡ahora corre!  
El joven se deslizó por el campo de batalla, ignorando a los enemigos hasta llegar a donde estaba la figura de metal, que había quedado olvidada en un rincón.  
Con los kunais cortó una rama de un árbol con la que haría la funda y el mango, mas tarde se molestaría por los detalles, en ese momento lo importante era volver la estatua en una herramienta de matar.  
Realizó los sellos que conocía de memoria y transfirió una pequeña parte de su chakra a la figura, tocándola solo con la mano.  
Pero la figura no se sació.  
Por primera y seguramente ultima vez en su vida, el no estaba poniendo el chakra en el metal, el metal se lo estaba robando.  
A su alrededor se sumió una columna de luz y oscuridad, quedó aislado del mundo exterior… a pesar que nunca en su vida había visto algo así, no se molestó en admirar el espectáculo, tenía un objetivo: crear una espada, concentró toda su mente en el metal y le ordenó que tomara la forma de una espada.  
Y oyó una voz:  
"¿Quién eres tu para interrumpir mi sueño¿Cómo osas querer alterar mi forma?"  
Natsu: Me han ordenado… crear… una espada a partir… del metal de la figura…  
"¿Una espada?"  
Natsu: Sí…  
Las fuerzas que bloqueaban la figura desaparecieron y rápidamente el metal tomó la forma de la hoja de la katana, pero no solo eso, la rama que Natsu había cortado se talló y se pintó, hermosos relieves metálicos con motivos de dragones aparecieron en la punta de la funda y en su base, a la vez que también otros en la guardia de la espada (el círculo metálico que separa la empuñadura del filo), también el mango se unió a la espada, y fue recubierto de un cruzado de tela amarilla y negra, con un relieve metálico al final, siempre con diseños de dragones…  
La espada se enfundó y la columna desapareció, Natsu no se paró a pensar que era lo sucedido, no había tiempo, mas tarde tal vez, buscó a Kibou entre la multitud, cuando le tubo localizado corrió hacia el y le entregó la katana sin mas explicaciones.  
Ese dudó unos instantes, con el arma en su mano sin desenfundarla, entonces Kohaku le lanzó una mirada de aprobación y desenvainó la espada.  
Con gran maestría detuvo todos los ataques que le lanzaban, a pesar que desconocía el origen de esa arma podía sentir su potencial, parecía que le reforzaba sus músculos y les quitaba el cansancio.  
Porque las armas nunca se cansan.  
A su alrededor todo era caos, no era difícil diferenciar a los ninjas de su familia de los enemigos, ya que esos iban todos uniformados con trajes negros y un protector de frente con el símbolo de su aldea, a pesar que no eran ninjas con el mismo potencial que los Senken, tenían una gran ventaja de número, y la batalla estaba muy reñida.  
No tenía importancia, los Senken no luchaban para ganar, cuando llegaron los enemigos mandaron a los niños junto con algunos adultos para que avisaran a la aldea, en pocos minutos llegarían los refuerzos, seguramente casi todos los miembros de los ANBU, entonces cambiaria la suerte del combate.  
Los invasores tampoco parecían querer pasar, eran demasiado pocos como para atacar a las dos aldeas a la vez, ni tampoco parecían tener intención de evitar a los Senken y seguir adelante.  
Iban a por el Miraigan.  
La mayoría de técnicas que usaban no eran letales, solo aturdían, lo mas posible es que quisieran atrapar a algunos miembros del clan para robarles la técnica.  
No lo permitirían, antes se quedarían ciegos que entregarle sus ojos al enemigo.  
Kibou lo sabía, su familia lo sabia, todo el clan lo sabia.  
No hacia falta dar esas órdenes.  
La lucha siguió unos minutos, costaba moverse sin tropezar con un herido o un caído, fuera del bando que fuera; todos notaban el cansancio; las armas arrojadizas empezaban a escasear, el chakra estaba a las últimas, los recursos se agotaba, todas las señales decían que la batalla estaba a punto de acabar, pero sin un vencedor claro aún.  
Si no se hubiera encontrado en una situación como esa Kibou habría disfrutado enormemente con su nueva espada, le costaba creer que Natsu, el mestizo que se había licenciado en la misma promoción que el hubiera creado una espada como esa; parecía obra de algún gran maestro armero.  
Pero no podía perder el tiempo disfrutando, el caos reinaba a su alrededor y cualquier pequeño descuide podía causarle la muerte.  
De todas maneras aprovechaba cada instante para buscar a miembros de su familia, ya había comprobado que sus padres se encontraban bien, el era un ANBU y su madre se defendía muy bien, pero su hermana le tenía preocupado: ella era bastante joven y no tenía mucha experiencia¡por Dios¡Si solo llevaba 2 años como kunoichi!  
¡Ahí estaba! Prácticamente en la otra punta del campo de batalla.  
Sin dudarlo se lanzó en dirección a su hermana, totalmente ofuscado, tanto que no se dio cuenta que por la colina cercana se acercaban refuerzos de los enemigos, cambando el rumbo del combate.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta 2 ninjas se le lanzaron encima, le eclipsaron el sol y cuando ya se daba cuenta algo los apartó del cielo de un fuerte golpe.  
Vio un gato tan grande como un tigre con una armadura de acero que le cubría el lomo, las garras y parte de la cabeza, dudó un instante, pero luego se dio cuenta que era el gato que vivía en casa del mestizo. Se giró y vio a Natsu agachado en el suelo, con una mano con un dedo sangrándole apoyada en la tierra.  
Kibou¿Kuchiose?  
Natsu no le escuchaba, volvió a hacerse un corte, esta vez cubriéndole toda la palma de la mano, que rápidamente quedó cubierta de sangre, volvió a realizar los sellos del jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono, ternero, serpiente, y volvió a repetir esos dos últimos, concentró su chakra y lanzó de nuevo la mano contra el suelo al grito de taijuu kuchiose no jutsu.  
Un círculo de invocación manó de su mano hasta cubrir todo el terreno donde se encontraban, y unas fuertes explosiones de humo empezaron a suceder aquí y allí, gatos gigantes, tigres, leones y otros extraños felinos aparecieron por todo el lugar atacando a los invasores y equilibrando una vez mas la batalla. Kibou pudo contar más de dos docenas.  
Kibou: Mest… ¡Natsu!  
Natsu¿Se puede saber que haces¿No ibas a algún sitio¡VE¡YA!  
Kibou no dudó en volver a salir corriendo, esta vez avanzó más rápido ya que el gato de Natsu le abrió camino entre la multitud. No se lo podía creer: el se había quejado cuando le asignaron a Natsu a su equipo, pensó que era un enchufado de su sensei, el Hikarikage, por ser su sobrino, pero en cambio había demostrado ser capaz de crear poderosas armas como todo un Kindô y de poder usar técnicas con gasto masivo de chakra como los mejores Nôryoku. Y además cuando le vio correr se arriesgó usando el kuchiose para salvarle, el en cambio habría pensado que huía y se habría desentendido. No volvería a llamarle "mestizo".  
Pero antes de eso estaba su hermana, a apenas unos metros, 10 o 20, un espacio que se podría recorrer de un salto en otras circunstancias, pero que en ese momento podría tardar minutos en cruzar.  
No había tiempo, esgrimió la katana con todas las fuerzas de sus cansados brazos y derribó a un par de enemigos, pero entonces lo vio.  
No lo vio realmente, sus ojos le mostraban la imagen de su hermana luchando contra un grupo de enemigos, pero en su mente vio a la vez una segunda imagen, tan nítida como la de sus ojos: su misma hermana, la que estaba ahí delante, siendo herida de muerte por varios kunais.  
Y también sintió otra cosa que, aunque entendió el mensaje, no se dio cuenta de su significado.  
16 segundos.  
Sintió 16 segundos de proximidad.  
Supo que su visión se cumpliría en 16 segundos.  
La ira inundó su cuerpo y se descargó en la hoja de su espada, con grito desesperado blandió la espada hacia la media docena de enemigos que habían en el camino entre el y su hermana.  
13 segundos.  
Una descarga eléctrica salió de su arma y los derribó a todos, dejando a su paso una grieta en el suelo.  
9 segundos.  
Recorrió el espacio entre el y su hermana y se giró.  
Kibou¿Estás bien?  
Rekka: Si…  
2 segundos.  
Se tensó.  
1 segundo.  
Preparó el contra-ataque.  
Tiempo.  
Los puñales salieron disparados hacia el.  
Ejecutó el movimiento de katana que había planeado instintivamente cuando tuvo la visión.  
Todos los kunais fueron rebotados e hirieron a sus atacantes.  
Desde donde estaba se podía ver prácticamente todo el terreno, los ANBU habían llegado y entre ellos, los Senken y los felinos de Natsu rápidamente redujeron a los enemigos, todos huyeron o murieron.  
Rekka: Lo has hecho muy bien Kibou.  
Kibou: Gracias… la verdad es que… no se, no se que me ha pasado, te he visto herida y… pero no lo estas… no entiendo nada…  
Pero ella comprendió muy bien lo que le había pasado a su hermano, delicadamente le desabrochó el protector que su hermano llevaba en el cuello y se lo puso en la frente.  
Kibou¿Pero que haces?  
Rekka: Mira y calla, enano.  
Realizó un jutsu muy básico, uno de entrenamiento, que consistía en crear un espejo de chakra, justo lo que necesitaba.  
Kibou se pudo ver en el, uno de sus ojos seguía igual que siempre, y el otro parecía una obre eléctrica.  
Kibou¿Es un…?  
Rekka: Sip, tienes el Miraigan Eléctrico, hermanito, prepárate, que ahora papá te va a dar la brasa de mala manera.

Kibou: No… - murmuró – el Namida Miraigan solo es el premio de consolación.  
Realizó los tres sellos del chidori más el del pájaro, símbolo de la electricidad y se agarró la muñeca.  
Kibou: Espero que el aislante eléctrico de chakra sea lo bastante potente para esto.

Por su lado, Aya había estado practicando el disparo con cerbatana en el bosque cuando uno de sus dardos salió disparado y se perdió en la lejanía. Ella lo había seguido preocupada por si había herido a alguien. Por suerte el dardo no había dañado a nadie. Había un chico ahí, pero lo había visto y esquivado a tiempo. Él era Hyuga Neji.  
Parearon y conversaron un largo rato, ella aprendió mucho acerca de los Hyuga, el Souke y el Bouke y del mismo Neji.  
Aya: Dime¿No te cansa nunca la vida de ninja?  
Neji¿Qué quieres decir?  
Aya: Pelear todo el día, entrenar, estar constantemente en peligro de muerte, matar o morir… quiero decir¿Nunca te has planteado dejar esto y dedicarte a otra cosa? Con el byakugan podrías hacer un montón de cosas… Como ganar una fortuna jugando a las cartas.  
Neji¿Perdona? ¬¬  
Aya: Eso último era broma.  
Neji: Bueno… Supongo que alguna vez se me ha pasado por la cabeza… Pero bueno, ser ninja es lo mío, lo llevo en la sangre, ya sabes.  
Aya: Ya… yo también, supongo… Pero no puedo evitar pensar en los días en que apenas entrenaba mas allá de lo que hacia falta en la academia, en los días que ayudaba en el hospital…  
Neji¿Trabajaste en un hospital?  
Aya: Bueno, vengo de una familia de médicos especializados en trabajo de campo en el bosque, trabajar en un hospital no era nada.  
Neji: Ya veo… aunque no sería agradable.  
Aya: No solía ocuparme de casos muy graves, por lo que tengo un buen porcentaje de supervivientes, pero es verdad que no era algo muy agradable… Aunque nunca me han hecho manía las vísceras, las heridas sangrantes, las quemaduras, amputaciones y demás temas escamosos con los que solía tratar…  
Neji¿No dices que no te ocupabas de casos grabes?  
Aya¡Y esos eran casos poco graves¿Qué te crees? Puede que no estemos en guerra, pero la aldea de la Luz no tiene un vecindario muy agradable, apenas podemos alejarnos de nuestros dominios sin ser atacados… La única razón por la que no nos destrozan es porque somos dos aldeas… aunque pequeñas, ya que es el resultado reciente de una división política, los Kages son solo la segunda generación de Kage de cada aldea…  
Neji: Ya veo… pero me pensaba que te ocupabas de cortes, fracturas, enfermedades…  
Aya: Y también me ocupaba de mutilados, re-inserciones de miembros… y una apendicitis.  
Neji: Urg… ¿Pero no tienes ninguna mala experiencia en el hospital?  
Aya: Bueno, alguna que otra, en realidad fue por una de ellas que dejé el hospital y me puse de ninja, fue cuando…  
Mientras hablaban paseaban por el borde de un barranco, muchos lo recordareis como el barranco donde Naruto dominó la técnica de la invocación, si no, era un gran barranco con las paredes muy húmedas y llenas de rocas salientes con forma de pinchos.  
Mientras Aya hablaba se oyó un fuerte "crec" y la roca a sus pies cedió.  
Cayó hacia la negrura del fondo.  
Neji actuó rápidamente, mientras se agachaba y saltaba con fuerza hacia abajo activó su byakugan.  
En un instante estaba bajo la extranjera, intentó sujetarla y agarrarse a un saliente de la pared, pero estaban muy mojados y patinaban demasiado, aunque usase chakra para agarrarse a la pared.  
Lo único que Neji podía hacer era saltar a la pared y empujar a Aya hacia arriba y volver a saltar en la pared, pero no tenía tiempo de maniobrar lo suficiente para avanzar hacia arriba, ni podía hacer otros movimientos, en realidad no podía ni subir él mismo; y Aya también estaba imposibilitada, ya que no tenía ninguna herramienta a mano ni llegaba a la pared, y si en uno de sus saltos Neji la lanzase contra la pared ése perdería el impulso y quedarían en las mismas.  
Solo tenía una opción, un solo movimiento con una única oportunidad.  
Se mordió el pulgar hasta hacerse sangre.  
Realizó esos sellos que tan bien conocía.  
El equipo 11 de la Luz era conocido por sus invocaciones conjuntadas.  
Y ella no se quedaba corta en ese campo.  
Aya¡Neji¡Tengo un plan, lánzame contra la pared!  
El shinobi de la hoja optó por tener fe en su compañera y en ese último salto, en vez de impulsarla hacia arriba y volver a la pared usó el impulso para enviarla a ella.  
Aya apretó la palma de la mano contra el muro.  
Unas trazas negras salieron de su mano y cubrieron la pared.  
Una nube inmensa lo llenó todo.  
Conocía ese espacio, a pesar que estaba inclinado y la gravedad jugaba en su contra, no era la primera vez que usaba esa invocación para subir por un muro.  
La invocación favorita de Aya.  
Porque cuando eres un experto en la naturaleza no hay nada mejor que traer tu propio medio al campo de batalla.  
Ella era una invocadora de plantas, y acababa de cubrir el muro por un bosque colgante.  
Corrió por las ramas, saltó hacia abajo agarrándose a una liana de una raza especialmente elástica, agarró a Neji en medio de su caída, dejó que el impulso elástico la subiera de nuevo y se lanzó hacia arriba.  
Aterrizaron los dos en el borde del precipicio.  
Una segunda explosión de humo hizo desaparecer el bosque.  
Aya: Uf… esto… ha sido… interesante…  
Neji: No lo repitamos jamás.  
Aya: De acuerdo…  
Poco después regresaron los dos a Konoha y ahí se separaron.

¡Bueno¡Cuanto tiempo sin subir! Aquí está por fin el cuarto capítulo de mi fic, rellenando los huecos que dejó el cap 3 y dejando otros de abiertos… ¡nuevos misterios¿Qué deparará el futuro¿Para que quiere Natsu aprender a abrir las puertas¿Qué es el Namida Miraigan¿Qué le pasó a Aya en el hospital¡Las respuestas en los próximos capítulos de mi fic! (que no tengo la mas remota idea de cuando los publicaré)

Recordad, reviews, muchos. ¬¬

No cuanto más reviews menos tardaré en subirlo.

Una ultima cosa, mi co-autor Svartsoul ha subido por fin el primer capitulo de Yami no Shinobi, una historia paralela a esta que completará algunos vacíos… os recomiendo leerla, ya que os dirá más sobre las dos aldeas. Aparte que no os enteraréis de la historia mas adelante si no leéis los dos (soy un ser horrible XD).

Aquí os dejo el link:

http borrad esto /www y esto tambien . /s/ 2757695/1/


End file.
